Child of the Moon
by shainarae
Summary: On Silver's 13th birthday she found out her true heratige. She also found the truth to what's really out in the dark. And it's not what she expected. That's why she dedicated her life to the hunt. sequel coming soon.
1. Prolouge

PROLOUGE

I used to try and fit in at school, since I was brilliant they rejected me again and again. They didn't like that I was smarter, faster, better than them at everything. Unlike the other kids I was years above my level. When I was 4 I was in 7th grade, it didn't help that I had photogenic memory.

My ma and pa weren't the greatest parents in the world but I dealt with it. I realized on my 6th birthday that all they wanted was to see me in pain, that's why they beat me, crushed my dreams, because I was not like them. And they didn't like that at all. I never let them see my pain ever again.

After I turned seven I concluded that I was going to run away, from all this hurt, depression, and rejection. So that day I set down to learn all the things I could before my 12th birthday. I dropped out of school and went to teach myself. Luckily the library was stocked on everything I could imagine.

That year I learned many things that formed who I am to this day. I taught myself martial arts of many kinds, Mathematics, Science, the Medical Arts, Social Studies, English, and how to live in dangerous situations. I mean hey, I was going to run away. So why not be prepared for what's out there?

I did plenty enough reading on my free time too. Fantasy and Sci-Fi were my favorite kind, I learned about witches, demons, knights, dragons, ect.

When I turned 12 I declared myself ready for the world. So I set out to make my own destiny in the world.

There was also one more thing I was capable of. On October 31, my birthday ironically, I was celebrating by sleeping under the full moon tonight at this beautiful little lake in Oregon. A 'crack' of a branch was heard from behind as I jumped up ready to attack. Seeing as I had perfected my skills this last year as was walking I was not worried.

Next to a little bush not five feet away, there was a set of yellow eyes looking at me curiously. It belonged to a mother wolf and three of her little babies all hidden behind her. I could tell they were scared of me, but there was no need. I loved animals with all my heart. Especially the wolves. Their fierceness and passion made it impossible not admire them.

I tilted my head like her, and dropped my position, but not my guard.

_She must be very hungry with three little puppies, and no pack._

Slowly you reached into your sack on the ground and grabbed the bread you had stolen earlier. Breaking a piece you held it out for her to sniff. Then gently snatched it away, and threw it to her pups. Leaving herself with nothing.

_Wow, what dedication she must have to them._

I gave her the rest of my food and she inhaled it like I was going to take it away from her. I frowned as I saw the cut she had about her shoulder. When I tried to touch it she growled and leapt back, but one of her fearless little pups ran and pounced on my lap. It was very surprising I have to say.

_I did not expect that to happen. Jeez, he's so cute!_

He looked up at you with these huge green eyes, you couldn't help but smile and pet him. The mother growled, but after an hour or so she calmed down and soon joined me by my side with the other pups.

The dark crept up on me like fog over the sea. One second it was bright and shining outside, and the next you couldn't see your hand. I was feeling so strange, I couldn't breathe right. Mia, the name I deemed fit for the mother wolf, came up to me and whined trying to see what was wrong.

I started panting since it was very hot, so I touched my forehead.

_HOLY SHIT! I'm burning up. What's wrong with me?_

I thought that was the bad part. Then the pain came. It was wretched, I felt as though a thousand knives were slicing me into halves. I heard screaming, but noticed it was my own.

My arms were growing hair! I could feel my bones moving, and growing slowly but surely. Mia, Lu, Su, and Damian stayed with me the whole time. This happened for three days, I know this because I remember counting every second waiting for it to be over. Every night I would get closer to finishing my transformation. On the third night after the first full moon It was done. Looking in the still lake my reflection shocked me.

_My god, is that really me?_

There was a pure black wolf with silver eyes gleaming in the darkness. I was a few sizes bigger than any other wolf I'd seen. But Mia I noticed was my size too. I didn't realize that earlier. (if your wondering it's in between the size of a normal wolf and the wolves in Twilight) I looked to Mia and howled, she and her pups joined in rejoicing with me for my change.

Mia looked to me and put a thought in my head I guess you could say, I mean that's the only way I could describe the sensation. _"So, you are a child of the moon as I thought. I was sent here by my tribe to teach and guide you in the path of light."_

_Child of the moon? What's that? Is that like a werewolf?_

"_God no! They don't even compare to us in anyway. They cannot change whenever they want like such" _In a quick blur she changed to a woman about 31, that had pale white hair and green eyes. When she changed back she spoke again, and told me of my true heritage.

All I ever wanted was to be normal, but I guess that wasn't meant to be.

My name is Silver.


	2. My life

_**AUTHORS NOTE: I am not going by the story, and if you don't like it then suck it. Lol. I have only finished season 2 so don't freak if I don't get something right okay? Just message and tell me what I did wrong. Oh and Sam was fine, he didn't die like he was supposed to he just came close. So that means Dean didn't sell his soul kay? I'm starting after they killed the yellow-eyed demon. And the bar wasn't destroyed.**_

_Even though Mia's real name is Canti (Cahhn-te) she still lets me call her it. Anyways, Mia let me name her boy puppy since he didn't have one yet. And, non-surprisingly I named him Demid (Deh-meed). I always liked names that started with D's. I had no clue why. _

_Her other pups were named Aethyx (ay-thix) (the oldest), then Fane (second oldest) and Demid was last. Aethyx was a creamy chocolate brown, Fane was light brown with some dark brown streaks. And Demid was a medium rare type, he was dark blue and when he moved under the moonlight parts shimmered a light baby blue._

_Mia told me that I was the rarest type, and was destined for greatness. There was only one other color that was equal to mine, that was the white. See, the darker the color the more rare you are, other than the white one anyways. _

_So Demid was pretty rare among his people. He was the Alpha's son, so he was also expected to be great. See, when the mother has children they pick the leader by their rareness. Because different colors mean different things. _

_Black and/or White= natural at everything wolf like/specials (you'll find out)_

_Dark Blue and/or Dark Brown= good fighters and leaders_

_Blue and/or Brown= very wise/smart_

_Light Blue and/or Light Brown= fast_

_Dark Red and/or Dark Gold= good trackers_

_Red and/or Gold= can talk the farthest (with their minds)_

_Light Red and/or Light Gold = strongest and sharpest teeth/claws_

_Gray= healers/can choose even during full moon when they want to change _

_She taught me many things about the wolves. Like during our first transformation we can't help changing, and when the full moon is out we have _to change no matter what. Unless you're a gray wolf. They are special for the reason of birth.

For example if there was a wolf pregnant during the full moon she would have to have someone experienced to deal with the child. Because when Shiani (it's a mix of shifter and animal btw pronounced Shee-ahh-nee) are born they are born as wolves.

We Shiani do **NOT** under any circumstances kill a human. We do **NOT** feed on them. Only other animals, unless they are Shiani of a different species.

I once asked her how would I know it's one of us, but she just replied 'you will know my daughter'.

She taught me how to transform quickly, the fighting styles, how to hunt and track. I also asked her why black and white Shiani were so special and she told me that we each have a talent that no other human being has, unless you are a demon. But she said that I would have to figure it out on my own, because the last black Shiani there was had the power to control things, and people. But once the black Shiani trained himself to collapsing he found he could control demons but with great strain on the body.

Mia taught me also the ways of demons, and such. She just wanted me to be prepared for what I could come across since I had told her I wanted to become a lone hunter like the great black Shiani.

When I was 17 figured out my 'special' as the Moon tribe called it.

I was running through the forest enjoying the full moons rays on my hide when they came bursting through the forest bushes. They had surrounded me, and I was outnumbered 6 to one. Apparently they had heard of the great black wolf and wanted to get rid of the interference of their plans as the leader told me.

The panthers growled and crouched to spring. Soon they were on me, tearing and ripping. I fought them off as best as I was trained. I had never fought a panther and did not know their tricks. After the second was killed I pounced on the third one and tore its spine out from its back.

But the panthers wouldn't give up, and tried a different tactic. They ran at me all at once.

_Damn damn damn! I cant fight them all off without getting hurt._

Soon I was pinned to the grassy floor. They were about to slice my throat when I felt something stirring inside me.

_**I will not die!!**_

Suddenly the ferocious wind ripped them from me and sent them stumbling to get to their feet. The trees' roots sprout up and gripped their feet making them immobile.

They tried to struggle out of the hold but it was no use.

The leader growled _"I thought they said you didn't figure your special out yet!"_

_I hadn't but thanks for showing me the way, fools._

Trying to recreate the feeling later that day I found I could control fire, water, earth, air, lightning, and metal. So pretty much I was kind of like an elemental.

I was pretty proud of myself, and glad that the panthers decided to attack me. Because that was the only way I could bring it out of me.

As I grew to know my power better it soon came to me easier and easier. With a thought I could bring the earth to follow my means. But I never used it for any bad things. Only when I needed it, well okay, sometimes I used it for fun. But hey, what else is a shewolf to do in her spare time?

The hewolves of your tribe always fawned over you. Yet you didn't like it, so you grew apart from them. Except for one, that was Demid. Him and I blossomed a beautiful friendship. Though I knew he wanted more than friendship I just kept it simple.

When I was twenty I left the tribe to become a lone hunter. It suited me well, the loneliness didn't bother me. In fact it became my only wanted companion. I am very skilled at hunting the supernatural, in both forms. I have almost perfected my skill. But I learned to always carry weapons. Because I am an elemental I had no need to carry salt, since it was of the earth I can call it to my will any second I wanted. Same with fire, iron, and silver.

I found a bar that held lots of hunters and a woman named Ellen and her daughter Jo. That was when I was 21. Sometimes we went on hunts together, even though her mother didn't approve. Ellen became the mother I always wanted, and Jo the sister I wished for constantly as a child. Ellen told me of Bobby, after I met him he taught me a lot more about demons. He is like a father to me.

Every time I went on a hunt with Jo she constantly told me about Dean! God, it got to the point where I told her to shut it. Which is not in the norm for her and I. She also told me about Sam, but not in a lovey dovey way like with Dean. So I didn't mind it as much.

I just wondered when I would meet them. Since Jo wanted me too, but she said they were busy catching their father's killer the yellow-eyed demon.

I told Jo of about myself, I mean _everything_, even how I'm a wolf. She kind of freaked when I told her that. But I told her it was nothing like a werewolf. Since we always had a part of humanity in us when we were wolves. But only during the full moon would we be more controlled by our wolf side. Though we would still think smart like a human, and we wouldn't ever hurt a human unless it was a life threatening situation.

Everyone knew about my powers, since I never tried to hide it in front of the ones I knew dearly, or other hunters.

I'm now 25, here my story begins.


	3. Sweet cheeks & dickface

**AUTHORS NOTE: IT WILL BE PICKING UP SOON. DON'T WORRY MY FRIENDS! THANKS FOR REVIEWS PPL. HOPEFULLY MY DAD WILL BUY ME THE THIRD SEASON SO I CAN HAVE MORE BACKGROUND INFO. REMEMBER TO REVIEW! OH AND JO STILL WORKS FOR HER ELLEN, EVEN THOUGH SHE DOESN'T APPROVE. I FORGOT TO ADD THAT LAST TIME.**

"Hey what's it take to get a drink around here?" I said smirking as I burst through the bar's doors. Jo looked up and smiled, "About 5 bucks."

Pouting, I whined. "Hey! But I'm a family friend that's not fair!"

She thought about it tapping her chin, "Yeah, your right. It's 7 bucks for you."

"Well aren't you a great friend." I scoffed, sitting at the bar area. I had just gotten back from a hunt, and I always have an appetite when I finish, for a screwdriver anyways. Personally, I'm more of a hard liquor kind of girl. Since beer and wine don't do shit. "Hm. I think I'll take the normal. Pretty please," I cooed with my biggest puppy dog face, "Free?"

Jo sighed but still handed me a screwdriver, "You ask to much girl. If I didn't know how cranky you get without a drink I wouldn't be doing this. You know that right?"

"Ha. Whatev. You know you looooove mee!" Giggling I notice two men in the back table looking at me curiously.

"What you got a prob?" I shouted waving my fist around.

The shorter guy with spiky hair and brilliant green eyes came up to you looking like he knew he was hot stuff. I rolled my eyes. When a guy walks like that, he definitely has egotistical problems.

"Only with you being alone sweet cheeks." He winked and I growled. Elbowing him in the face I replied "I'm no sweet cheeks. Dickface."

Jo looked at you shocked "Silver! That's Dean damn it!"

"You actually think this annoying, vain **boy **is good looking? Man, you must be blind or something. Cause men like him have ego's this big," I stretched my arms the farthest they could go, "but they have earthworm dicks."

I looked back at Dean, seeing his shocked face almost made me crack up at my own joke.

_Holy shit, his face is sooo priceless right now. I wish I had a camera or something. Man he must think he's a god or something. Guess he's never been turned down before. Well, it's a first time for everything._

I saw the taller guy, Sam as I remember Jo telling me, laughing his ass off. Apparently amused at his brothers dismay. Smirking I glance back at Dean, "you should be more like your brother. I can tell he treats women with respect. But then again, that would be wayyy to difficult for your puny head wouldn't it?" Dean's mouth dropped, "Yeah, definitely difficult for you." "Wow, I'm a genius. I just realized that goes for both your heads. Huh. Shoulda thought of that one sooner," I kind of dazed off talking to myself.

"Silver, be nice would you? And I told you to stop talking to yourself. It makes you seem insane, just a tad." Jo sighed, then went off to baby Dean. "Follow me Dean, I'll get something for that bloody nose of yours." She gave him her sexiest smile trying to lure him away from me.

By that time Sam was already by Dean still chuckling a little.

_Man, he is fucking sexy. God, gorgeous body. Dean doesn't even compare _(no offense to any dean lovers, your relationship with dean will get better xD), _his green eyes were like a pool of his soul. It made me want to swim in them all day and just ignore everything else. He's so tall, maybe 6'3 or 6'4, I wonder what color of wolf he would be if he was one. He would be so fierce and powerful I know it. _

Dean glared at him breaking my thoughts, "Shut up Sammy."

"It's Sam. Should I call you Deanie?"

I laughed thinking of something. "Hahaha. Deanie Weenie!" My eyes glowed, "that's the perfect name for you!"

He muttered under his breath, "Bitch."

"Awe, is Deanie Weenie angrwy?" Babying my voice he looked at me weirdly before following Jo.

_Hm. He must have thought I couldn't hear that. Ha thanks super hearin! YAY me. 1 me 0 Deanie._

I gulped down my screwdriver. Hm. I want another, I don't think Jo will mind. I jumped over the counter then helped myself.

"Are you supposed to be doing that?"

I smirked playfully, "Who's gonna to tell? So how can you stand him, your brother I mean."

"I deal. But he's not as bad as he seems, only when he's hitting on girls. So your names Silver huh, that's an odd name."

I smirked again, _maybe I should tell him why I don't think he'll do anything rash, _"If you go for a walk with me I'll show you why."

Sam smiled "Yeah sure." I'm sure my knees weakened at the sight.

_Man I'm such a girl._

He walked out first, "Uh, which way you want to walk?"

"I kinda lied. Were going to the forest. I cant just show you in public." Smiling at him, I swear I saw him blush.

_Eh, must be my imagination._

SAM'S POV

_What is that supposed to mean? _

I followed her into a little clearing not far from the edge of the forest. She turned to me, "Okay don't freak. This may seem a little weird, but I do not hurt anybody. I am nothing like what you might think at first because I am still human." My eyebrow raised a bit, this girl just got more mysterious by the second.

Then she was just a quick blur, the next thing I saw was a huge black wolf with silver eyes. Gasping with surprise my mouth dropped. I couldn't help it.

_I guess I know why she's called silver. Is she a werewolf or something?_

"_I know your thinking I'm a werewolf. But I'm not okay? This is my Shiani form. It's like a wolf, but with a human mind. I don't eat humans or hurt them so you don't have to worry."_

"Uh, so if you're a um, wolf, then why are you a hunter?" I said a little hesitantly.

"_It's because I have the power, strength, and ability too. Plus I wanted to live up to the expectations of a black Shiani. Just like the great Aran. He is my inspiration. Look I have something else to show you." _

_What else could she possibly show me?_

Something pushed me forward a bit, so I swiveled behind me ready to attack. But there was nothing. Silver laughed from what I could comprehend of the wolf sound she made. I glanced back at her and she grinned showing her white fangs.

Then I saw the **trees **move. She must be doing this, but that's crazy. Silver must be like me then.

"_I have the power over earth, fire, water, air, metal, and lightning. It's a gift I have from being the rarest type of colored wolf."_

"Silver, was your mother killed in a fire when you were 6 months old?"

"_Uh, no. Why would you think that?"_

"Well, when did your powers start?"

"_October 31, my 13th__ birthday." _

_She doesn't fit the pattern. Maybe it is just her wolf blood that makes it possible. _

"I also am kind of like you." This time I surprised her. She cocked her head to the side curious now. "But, I have some demon blood in me that makes me able to have premonitions of people dying. So I try and save them when I can." I cannot say way I told her all that but it just came out.

_I should talk to Dean about taking her with us. She may be very helpful tracking down the rest of the demons. _


	4. Getting along, nope, not going to happen

SILVER'S POV

_Wow, this guy has so much in common with me. How many people are out there that are like me and Sam? _

_**Shut it. I'm tired of you talking about Sam. **_

_Wtf. Who are you?_

_**I'm your inner wolf dumbass.**_

_Woah now that's creepy. Are you like inside me? _

_***sigh* Of course I would get stuck in a body of a perverted girl. How I wish for the olden days.**_

_*scowl* I'm not talking to you. Pft. _

_**Dobrý konečně klid a ticho!**_ (It's Czech tran: good finally some peace and quiet)

_Okkkkayyyy, what ever the fuck that means._

Sam and I were talking a lot on the trip back. Then he went to go talk to Deanie who is still glaring at me.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! NO WAY!" I heard Dean shout, probably at his brother. Makes me wonder what the hell their talking about. Some feeling told me it was about me.

_I do not know how he deals. I'd shoot him within two hours._

I turned to Jo wiggling my eyebrows, "So get it on with Dean in the back?"

"I wish." She sighed, "I don't think he likes me like that. God that demon was so right, he thinks of me as a little sister."

"Demon, what demon?" Growling I stared her down till she told me.

"It was a while ago. But a demon sealed itself in Sam and took me hostage to try and have Dean kill Sam."

I raised my eyebrows even higher but didn't reply. I'll have to ask him about it later. Well, if I see him.

"So what are you doing next Siv?" I smiled as I recognized the nickname she gave me when we meet.

"Eh, no clue."

Sam and Dean approached you two, Dean was grumpily following behind Sam mumbling something. When I rolled my eyes Jo elbowed my side and muttered quietly "Be _good _a girl_._"

While I pursed my lips deciding I'd at least _try, _but onlyfor Jo. "Well, since you have nothing to do how bout you join me and Dean? We could use someone like you."

_**Your gonna do it just for Sam. Oh god, more mushy stuff.**_

_No! I'm going to because they probably have a hunt and I cant miss out on anything like that. Plus, I wanna scare the shit out of Dean with my wolf form._

_**Hm. I have to say I agree.**_

I just noticed Sam waving his hand in front of my face saying "Anybody home?"

Snapping out of it giving an awkward laugh, "Oh, sorry. Talkin to inner self." Jo sighed. This was nothing out of the norm for me. Usually I go off in daydreams or deep thoughts and just tend to stare at a white wall for hours at a time. Hey, what can I say? I like having conversations with myself. That's what happens when you're a loner anyways.

"Well, I -," Demid burst through the doors. My eyes widened as he ran up to me screaming and **crying**, now that was a shocker.

"-," he said so fast I couldn't comprehend it. I took hold of his shoulders, "Calm down now Demid. What the hell happened to you?"

"It's not me. Fane, she was taken! Along with Ezek. They were out at night doing guard duty when they took them. Those horrible hunters. You're the only one that can help, we cant catch their scent at all. It's like they disappeared."

"Okay, its okay. I'm here now." I pulling him in a hug he cried in my shoulder.

"*cough* Well, if this isn't the longest chick flick moment then I don't know what the hell is. And what's your problem with hunters?" Grumbled Dean.

"My **problem** with them is that they took my sister thank you very much." He growled eyes flashing purple. If he doesn't calm down I'm going to have to stop this. Before it gets out of hand and somebody, like Dean, gets hurt.

My hand went immediately Demid's chest pushing him away from Dean, "Don't take your anger out of him. You know you would shred him, and Jo just cleaned. So pull yourself together and let's try and find them." His eyes went back to normal and he took your hand in his smiling a little while kissing it, "Tik tu mano tauriojo _Sidabro _(only for you my precious Silver. It's Lithuanian the official wolf language.)."

"Demid Jūs laižytis mane (you flatter me)." Smiling I looked back at every ones weirded out faces.

Demid is now 21 and has black hair down to his chin that sweeps to the side, it's sort of wavy like Sam's hair, but less so. But with a build like Deans, and a personality like his too. If it wasn't for the tense situation they would be best friends, I know it. In the light when it shines on his hair it has a blue tint to it.

Just like how my gray eyes mix into silver at the edges of my eyes. Us wolves always have a distinguishing characteristic in our human form that gives us off. I think that's meant to show us who's our kind and who's not. Most of the time it's with the hair, eyes, or fingernails. When Canti is in human form her nails always stay yellow just like her eyes in wolf form. It's kinda cool I think, but that's just me.

Something emotion I couldn't distinguish flashed over Sam's face, then I noticed Demid was still holding my hand. My hand retracted and I flushed, looking down. Demid smirked, Sam glared, Dean just looked confused. Now I'm confused. What was up with Sam?

"You guys don't mind a detour right? I mean it's not like we had a hunt to go on anyways."

"Ye-," Sam elbowed Dean, "No, we don't."

"Great." I grinned wolfily (haha wolfily. XD), "Demid will take us to our village. Um, but well have to take a car."

I had to get stretch up to whisper to Demid, "Dean doesn't know about us. So just be chill. I want to scare the shit out of him. So DON'T ruin it." He just grinned and nodded.

"You always had such brilliant ideas. That's why were a pair!" Demid picked you up and twirled you around, "Now where's your car?" I sighed, of course Demid would try and put it out there that he thought he was my mate. Probably to scare off the others from touching me.

Sam glared at him talking through his clamped teeth, it almost sounded like he growled, "Outside."

Demid talked as we walked out after them. "I'm so relieved I found you. I know your going to help. Your always great at everything."

Smiling I replied happily, "I'm not good at restraining my anger." I tried to put off the compliments he kept throwing at me. As we were driving something was riling Sam up, I could tell. Wonder what's wrong with him?

Demid had to sit in the front to tell Dean where to drive, and well Dean being Dean _always _drove his precious Impala (that's the car he has right?). So Sam and I were so cramped in the back seat of his car, since Sam was a fucking **giant**. I was practically on top of him.

"I don't know how you can be so calm Sam. When were practically squished back here."

He shrugged, "I've been in a prison before, I'm used to no personal space." Prison huh? Demid's ears perked at that comment and he growled protectively. God, he always thinks people are hitting on me. It's not like I'm his mate, even though he thinks so.

"You? In Prison, that's something I never expected. Dean would be the one I expected to have been in Prison." This time Dean growled angrily.

"HEY! I'm right here ya know! This is _my _car, there will be no insults thrown at me or your walking."

"_This is my car, blah blah blah."_ I mocked him, "That's about when I stopped listening." Everyone laughed except Dean, soon you two were at each other's throats, tossing insults back and forth.

_This is going to be a longgg drive._


	5. Anytime, anywhere

We were at the place where the trail ends for Fane and Ezek. I guessed that they couldn't be far. How easy could it be to travel with two grown huge ass wolves in your car?

I also knew that they wouldn't be dumb enough to show their human side, since if they escaped the hunters would know what they looked like. Ezek and Fane were probably okay for the moment. The hunters would be confused at why they weren't turning back when the full moon ended. Hopefully they wouldn't kill them.

Fane and I were great friends too, and I knew Ezek was her secret boyfriend. Her father didn't approve of him since he wasn't that rare, but Fane ignores him and does what she pleases. I wouldn't want a father like hers, he's controlling and a perfectionist.

Ezek has a long dark red streak going down his back but is otherwise Light gold. He's the only tracker in our pack, so it was no wonder they couldn't smell the trail any further than here.

I was surrounded by Dean, Sam, and Demid. Demid and Sam knew why I was sniffing the ground but it was obvious from Dean's expression he though my cheese must have slipped off my cracker (means insane btw) or something.

"What the hell are you doing Silver?" Dean asked.

"Now now, don't get impatient Deanie. Just watch." I inhaled and exhaled then was soon changing into my other form. My bones stretched and broke here and there. It was always painful but, I liked the pain. It shows that I'm still living another day. The hair came next and I grew fangs, my eyes changed to silver, and my tail formed.

I laughed at Dean's face. Like I thought, he looked like he was about to shit his pants. But he regained himself, and spoke "What the hell your one of them?" He aimed his gun at me getting ready to shoot, but Sam pushed his hand down, "You idiot, she's not a werewolf she's a Shiani."

"Am I missing something? Cuz the last time I knew, she was a fucking human. Now she's a wolf. That's called w-e-r-e-w-o-l-f. Or do I need to say it slower for you?"

"_Dean stop freaking out okay? It's Silver, and a Shiani is a human with a wolf body. That's it. Nothing nasty like a frickin werewolf. We Shiani do not hurt or kill humans unless absolutely necessary. But as you can see, people like __**you **__don't understand that. They kill us off, steal our children, then murder them in front of us. So __**calm the fuck down.**__ Your so pathetic that you cant comprehend that were just like you but with a different form. And what people don't understand, they fear, and what they fear, they kill."_

Dean was silent for a few moments, probably taking this all in. I felt kind of bad taking my anger out on him, but now that I did I'm relieved. Demid was also silenced, thinking about his sister and Ezek. Sam I don't know, I was a little to upset to think about anybody but myself right now.

"Okay, I'm ugh, cant believe I'm saying this, I'm sorry. There I said it. Happy now?" He scoffed and put his gun away.

I smiled, satisfied that he understood now. "Dean, me and Demid will be back soon. So just sit tight." While I was explaining to them, Demid had changed and was waiting for me patiently. Again Dean was shocked.

"Your one too? Wow, this is so weird. I so need a shot later." He mumbled the last part.

"Dean, just shut up." Sam started as me and Demid followed the fainting scent of Fane. I could still hear them bickering from a mile away.

It's lucky that she was taken actually, since she's a medium rare (haha sounds like a steak) I can smell her better. Ezek's trail is cold since he's the lowest on the chain. If it was just Ezek that was taken I would have never been able to track him down.

Over the years humans had found our weak spots. There was only a few that could kill us. But if we were facing another of our kind we can kill them easily. It's just the way we were made I guess.

I made the forest part as I followed it diligently. About 11 miles away we found a house nearing the borderline for Texas. It was deep in the forest so you had to be within 10 feet to see it. The dark greenish color was purposely trying to camouflage it.

Out side my worst fears were concluded. They had killed them. Two beautiful coats were hanging on the post a few feet away. And something was cooking in the kitchen that smelled awfully like one of us. Demid realized this soon, he growled and tried to surge forward. But I stopped him and shook my head.

"_We'll get them back soon, don't fret. They __**will **__pay dearly for this. But first we'll have to get Sam and Dean, then formulate a plan. I want them to scream in pain and beg for mercy before we kill them. I would not do any less for Fane."_

He growled back at the house like it was the one who did this, but nodded anyways. We went off to collect them, and inform them on the situation. I comforted Demid on the way back, but he just ignored me and tried to keep his sanity.

He would not be forgetting this anytime soon, that's for sure. His silence made me feel miserable, I couldn't help but blame myself.

_I should have gotten there sooner. This is all my fault. Now I fear Demid will never speak again. _

Soon we reentered the clearing where they were taken. We found them Sitting down talking about us, but stopped when they saw us.

I sat next to Sam and Demid just went off to the car, depressed and horribly angry. Sam scratched behind my ears, my leg couldn't help shaking.

_God that feels amazing. Okay, contain yourself Silver, get back to reality. Oh my, Sam is smiling. He's so gorgeous. OKAY! Stop thinking about him._

"_They were killed. We found a house about 11 miles southeast that was camouflaged to look like the forest. And-" _I broke off whining like a dog since Sam reached the spot on my back where it itched sooooo bad.

"Sam stop scratching her before she has a fucking wolf orgasm." He stopped, I couldn't help but growl a little a Dean before stating again. "And we have to formulate a plan. I'm thinking about attacking on the next full moon, when were at our strongest. That's about in a month since it was yester night (my dad said this and I was like wtf so I thought I would add it lol). So you guys are going to have to deal with Demid coming along."

"Oh god. I knew taking her along was a bad idea. Now we got him too!" Dean groaned and I smacked him on the back of the head once I changed back. Smiling and winking playfully at Sam I added "You can scratch me anytime, anywhere." His face flushed and he stuttered a little before saying no problem.

_Men, they always take things so literally. _


	6. Sugar high

Demid was depressed a lot for the next two days. But I kept trying to get him out of the hotel for runs. I think he took it a little wrongly, he kept hitting on me more than usual. I mean gosh, his sister died and he didn't even stop? Geesh. A woman couldn't get some frickin privacy once and a while. Well, he wasn't that close to his sisters, but he still felt angry for her death. She wasn't biologically his sister, they found her in the woods not long after his birth.

Dean and Demid finally got over their differences. And like I predicted they were best friends the very next day. Like really? Childish much? Sam was kind of the third wheel now. So we always ended up in the back of the car talking, or in the motel planning the hunters demise. But Dean always talked to Sam still, I mean they are brothers. Demid and Sam never got along. I mean seriously, what the hell crawled up their asses and died?

Whenever I was in a room with them they glared at each other and always fought about who's sitting next to me. Really, I never expected Sam had it in him to be so cruel. I think Demid was shocked too, but he always came up with another comeback.

They would pull pranks on each other too. Once I pulled a prank on Sam because only I wanted him to distract Demid away from me for once. Though once I told him it was me, he just laughed. But I still said sorry and told him why I did it. I think he understood.

I mean really, it's so annoying with him tailing me and growling at cuties that whistled when I went by them in the stores. I just really wanted someone that would like me, but nope, Demid just had to scare them all away.

Deanie Weenie and I still fought a lot. But once and a while we had a meaningful conversation. We both agreed that he had a fucking awesome car, and that rock n' roll is the way to go. So sometimes we'd just sit in the car listening to rock, when I wanted to get away from Demid. He knew that I didn't like Demid or him anything more than friends. Dean was more of a caring older brother now. He can be a major ass sometimes though, and _wayyy _to protective. Like, he wouldn't even let me go to the store alone. Really, I could kick his ass, so why didn't he think I could with anybody else? Boys, they annoy me, but I cant live without them.

I was sitting in a bar with Sam, and Dean, when this guy came up to me, "hey, sweetie. What's your name? Mine's Harv." He pulled up a chair next to me, then all of the guys practically growled at him. Harv didn't seem to notice and just kept talking. "Why don't you drop these losers and come sit with me and my friends?"

"Do you like being a dick because you don't have one? Or is that just because you want one **so** bad you have to bug the opposite sex?"

"Bitch you don't talk to me like that and get away with it," he stood up thinking he looked intimidating. My eyebrow shot up, and I yawned, "Huh, what'd you say? I couldn't hear over all the bitching."

Harv scowled grabbing my arm, "Now your going to-,"

Sam was already pulling him off me practically screaming at him to never touch me again or he'd hurt him. "Sam, I could have handled him." I stated once he had officially scared the shit out of that guy.

I mean, Sam can be scary when he wants. Usually he's all nice guy with everyone, until something like this happens. Then his 'dean' side comes out as I like to call it. I have yet to see when Dean has his 'sam' side come out to play.

"I'm not going to let some prick like him talk to you like that. There's no way." He mumbled. I smiled a little. Man is everyone getting protective over me?

_Do they really think I cant handle myself. I was hunting on my own before they even came into the picture. And Demid. Well, he's just another story._

We forgot about the little incident after a while of joking around and just talking about our plans. Then I saw an ice cream store on the way back and I screamed for ice cream, literally. They were both so annoyed at me that they decided to get me one.

_Good thing Demids not here. He would never allow this._

I was eating the ice cream so fast, that I was finishing it up as Demid came through the door. His eyes widened as he saw what was in my hands.

"WHO THE HELL LET HER GET ICE CREAM?!?!?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS?" They just looked confused, and shook their heads. When I finished, I just couldn't help but grinning. "Oh, sweet merciful heaven. It's happening."

Instantly I shot out of my seat with a burst, feeling suddenly energetic. Demid just groaned and left the room saying they could handle it since he wasn't. Dean, seeing what was happening left soon after saying, "man, good luck," patting a confused Sam on the shoulder.

Grinning at Sam I pull him out of his seat and say a little to hyper, "Sam Sam! Dance with me, I wanna dance." I giggled. See, when I had sugar, even a bit would get me a drunken high. I would be giggly and bubbly until I went to bed. Demid knew, because when he did that before I didn't turn out so well. He never let me have sugar again.

Sam soon noticed the change and muttered, "stupid jerks." Pouting I said quietly, "So you don't want to be with me?" I stopped dancing and just looked at him depressed. Though my energy shot back up when he reassured me that wasn't the case.

After a while I said randomly slurring a bit, "sammyyyyy, your suchhhhh a beautiful boyy!!" I giggled more, "lets watch a movie!" But I couldn't help and notice the stiffness when I dragged him to the couch, put a movie in, then sat next to him.

SAM'S POV

"Sammyyyyy, your such a beautiful boyy!!" she giggled. My back stiffened, as I replayed what she said in my head. I don't think I was ever going to forget that. "Lets watch a movie!" Silver dragged me to the couch after putting a movie in. It was the grudge, I didn't expect her to watch a scary movie.

She jumped into my lap when the little boy would pop up. I could tell she didn't like him a whole lot. Her head would be tucked into my chest peeking out every once and a while. Sometimes tensing at certain moments.

_Ugh, she smells soo good. Her body practically melds into mine perfectly. Alright Sam, stop thinking with your other head now. That would not be a good idea with her sitting on your lap._

After she jumped into my lap the first time, she never left. I didn't know if that was a good thing or just because she was scared. Jessica never even crossed my mind when I was around Silver. It was like she would take all my thoughts away. I guess that's why I wanted to be around her a lot. Yeah, that's definitely why. I didn't know if I was convincing myself of that or not.

Towards the end of the movie I could feel her heartbeat slow, and her breathing was deep. She fell asleep on my lap. I almost couldn't believe it.

_What am I supposed to do now? I don't want to move her and wake her up. Hm. I wonder what Demid's face will look like if he sees me like this. I think I'll just find out._

That was one of my last thoughts before I drifted off dreaming about Silver.

_**** Dream ****_

_I woke when the suns rays came through the curtains, piercing my eyes. Turning around in my bed I found Silver sleeping next to me. I smiled, then cuddled next to her. Suddenly a boy burst through the doors. _

_He was about 5 with wavy hair, like mine, but black like Silver's. His eyes were my color green but with whitish-silver around the edges. He had my walk but his features were more like Silvers. _

"_Come here son, what's the matter?"_

"_Daddy, mommy! Rex is gone!"_

"_It's alright Zimix, we'll find him. I'm sure of it."_

_**** End ****_


	7. Back the fuck off

_**** Dream ****_

_A white wolf rose up, he was huge. The biggest wolf I'd ever seen. He talked to me about a few things, then a little wolf came up to us. _

_The puppy had white paws, muzzle, and tail. The rest of him was black, except for the white tips on his ears, and the star the was on his forehead. The eyes, they were a pure white. I'd never heard of anything like it when Mia told me of our history. _

_She told me that white and black, usually don't agree on anything. And so they never mate. I looked back to the gold-eyed white wolf. _

"_Mommy, I finished my training. Are both of you taking me for my first hunt? Please!"_

"_Dearest, we wouldn't have it any other way." _

_**** End ****_

I woke up to me getting set on a bed by Sam. Looking up at him he said, "Oh, I thought you were still sleeping."

When I didn't reply he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Hm. I had the weirdest dream last night." Sam was shocked from his expression.

"Oh, what about?" I explained everything I knew and he said laughing awkwardly, "That's weird."

_Is he hiding something from me? Must be. Otherwise he wouldn't be looking guilty._

My eyebrow shot up, but I didn't ask. If he wanted to tell me he would.

Dean walked through and looked at us strangely. "Oh, am I interrupting something?"

"Dean, were just sitting on a bed. Were not doing anything. So get those sick thoughts out of your head. I mean Sam's practically like a brother to me." I stood up then walked out and didn't see Sam cringe at what I said.

SAM'S POV

"Wow, that was a low blow. Even for her." Dean tried to comfort me. Which was way more strange than her doing that.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about." He wiggled his eyebrows, "I know you wanna get it on with her. Really, I would too if I didn't think of her like a little sister. She's a babe. With her huge boobs, nice curves-"

I growled, trying to restrain myself from punching him. If he wasn't my brother I would have. "Don't talk about her like that!"

"Aha! So I was right!" Damn him. I fell right into his trap.

Groaning I replied, "Yeah whatever."

SILVER'S POV

I went to see Demid after I left Sam and Dean. I couldn't find him anywhere. Sooner than later Dean and Demid came up to me worried "We were all looking everywhere for you. What the hell were you doing?"

"You were looking for me? I was looking for Demid. And now he appears out of fucking nothing."

"Well come one we have a possible hunt. Sammy's back at the hotel looking up the information he loves so much." He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, in N.Y. there was a string of killings. All people that were pedophiles. But still, they died by unidentified causes. I know that their heads were severed, along with, um. You know, down there." Sam stated awkwardly. I couldn't help but laugh at his obvious discomfort talking about a dick in front of me.

"At their homes there's blood saying 'what you do comes back seven fold'. The blood though is practically perfect writing. None of it's dripping. It was like it was frozen on the wall. Or that's what I gathered anyways."

"So, why do we care even they're pedophiles. They deserve what they get." Demid scoffed. He wasn't acting like his normal self lately. Poor Demid, probably thinking of his dear sister.

"Because, once it's done with those pedophiles. It might go on to other people. That may have not committed that bad of a crime. Like theft and such." I replied.

"Exactly." Sam confirmed. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. Dean cleared his throat a little too obviously. Demid was growling the whole way through the explanation.

"Well, they were all students of a certain college. And there happens to be an opening in the school board." Everyone looked towards me. Blinking a few times, then saying angrily "No way. I'm not going to be a teacher."

"Well, you are the smartest one of us. And me and Dean don't look like teacher type. Sam, well, he's probably going to help Dean with stuff." Demid smirked lustfully, "Plus, you'd look sexy as a professor. Hey professor, punish me I've been a bad boy." I sighed as the boys all shouted at each other.

"Fine damn it. I'll be the fucking teacher. But you guys are gonna make it up to me."

"Well, then all of us are going to be students. Dean, Demid, you cant be fooling around with girls alright? This is strictly business."

"Oh, I'll be strict about my business alright." Dean smirked thoughtfully.

_I really don't want to know what he's thinking about. _

"So why do we have to infiltrate the school. I mean, how do we even know the people there are the ones were looking for?" Demid asked.

"It's the only lead we've got. So that's where we start." He snapped at Demid. Man, tensions were getting really high. They so need to stop these stupid little fights. It was pathetic, and immature.

"Guys, fucking stop it already. I have no idea why you guys don't get along, but just drop it. Alright?" My eyes were flashing silver. Demid could tell I was really pissed and didn't start anything for the rest of the talk. Sam just looked at me strangely.

* NY *

New York was pretty in the summer. With all the hills, and the city lights gleaming at night. I could tell there was a storm coming tonight. It worried me, a lot.

When we got to the hotel it was pouring out, it made all of our luggage sopping wet. All their clothes got wet, so when we went inside I told them to hold still.

With a flick of my fingers all the water evaporated from our clothes.

Dean smirked, "That's frickin awesome."

Demid told the manager that we wanted two rooms with twin beds. I looked at him strangely. Usually I got my own room. Why was he putting me in a room with one of them?

We arrived at our rooms, everyone didn't speak. So it was really awkward.

The rooms we were given were right across from each other. "Me and Dean decided that we want a room together. So you and Sam will sleep in there." Demid paused growling at Sam, "I would have liked to have slept in your room, but Dean promised Sam wouldn't touch you."

Eyes now full silver, angrily I yelled, "Seriously? I can take care of myself. Plus were **not **mates. So back the fuck off. Kay? I'll touch any boy I want, **including Sam**! Great, glad we had that talk." I snatched the key from a surprised Demid and stalked to my door. Turning back I said to Sam, "Are you coming?"

He nodded, also shocked, threw a look towards Demid then walked in after me.

_My god. If I hear Demid talk about me like I'm a piece of meat he can claim for himself one more time. I'm going to snap, and kick him where the sun don't shine. _

"What's her problem?" Demid asked.

"Must be that time of the month." That just pissed me off, I couldn't help but make them trip. Smirking satisfactorily when I heard, "OW!" and, "What the fuck man, not cool."


	8. Thunder storms do come true

After a while of reading my latest novel, I glanced at the clock. 8:19.

_Haha lucky time. Booya!_

Yeah, I'm weird and I embrace it fully. Putting the novel down I start undressing. Sam, cleared his throat. I looked back, my eyebrow raised.

"You know that I'm right here right?" He said nervously, but I could tell he couldn't help but look at me in my underwear.

"Um, yeah? What about it? Don't tell me you've never seen a woman before?"

"No, I mean. It's just," He blushed. I smirked and walked up to him. He gulped and I stretched to whisper teasingly in his ear, "You're a big boy Sam."

I went and changed into my favorite shirt. It was really big and covered half my butt and was black with a logo on it. I never slept in shorts. They always got rapped up around my body, it was rather annoying.

Sam took a shower and found me half-sleeping on my bed. But I woke up when I heard the door. Wiping the grit out of my eyes I look up, and did a double take. He blushed when I was practically eating him up with my eyes.

Only boxers were on his amazing frame. His chest was perfectly chiseled with abs. Like omfg, gorgeous much?

Scratching the back of his head, "I thought you were asleep, so I'm sorry I woke you."

"That is completely alright."

_Gosh, I wouldn't have missed this site for the world._

I didn't think his face could get any redder, but I was proved wrong.

"Well, goodnight." He shut the light off, crawling into his bed.

"Yuppers." Sam fell right asleep, but I couldn't. It was like I was not tired at all. Then the lightning started, and the thunder. It may be a little weird that I'm afraid of thunder even thought I control it. Really, it was just something scary about it. It reminded me about the times when my dad would yell at me. I hated those days, when I was scared, defenseless, and petrified.

Screaming into my pillow I decided it was enough. I jumped up and ran to Sam. Lifting the covers, I hug Sam to myself. He woke up to a confused me, crying and shaking.

Instantly, his arms were around me, stroking my hair, and asking what was the matter. He soon found out when another thunder came and I gripped him harder.

"It's alright I'm here. You don't have to worry." Eventually, it relaxed me enough were I could thank him. Sam said it was no problem.

"So your scared of thunder? I thought you controlled it?"

Blushing, "Well, I um. It's just that."

"It's alright you don't have to tell me."

"No no. I want to tell you. Um, my father. He used to beat me, so whenever I hear thunder. It reminds of the times him and my mother would scream at me. I usually don't tell people this. Please don't tell Dean or Demid. I don't think I could stand anymore pity or protectiveness coming from them." I said hurriedly.

He nodded and agreed not to tell them

_Omfg. I just realized. Were both half-naked. _

I blushed even more and he said, "What?"

"Oh, um nothing." I looked down at his chest.

"Ohhh." He said understanding now. Sam smirked, "I thought you're a big girl?"

"Okay, don't tell **anyone** or I'll kill you. But, um, I'm still a virgin. I mean I've never even kissed anyone before." That was the most astounded I've ever seen him.

"Well, I can change that." My face was a tomato red. He leaned forward. My heart beat increased so fast I could hear it as clear as a church bell. When his lips met mine, it went erratic. Sam pulled me into him with his strong arms. I rapped my arms around his neck, making it more passionate. My hands messed with his hair as his tongue played with mine, in sync with each other.

We split for breath and I gazed up at his handsome face, both gasping. Everything I'd ever heard was true.

He made me feel amazing, and special at the same time. Just by one simple look.

That night I didn't think anymore about the thunder, I felt completely safe in his arms. I guess that's how I fell asleep, and woke totally happy the next morning.

Sam hadn't woken up yet. So I laid there to admire his face, he was so angelic when he was sleeping. He stirred, opening one eye slowly. Like he was hoping it wasn't a dream. Smiling when he saw me looking at him, grinning happily.

"Good morning, sleepy."

He stretched, but not before pecking me on my lips. "Mornin." I still blushed even though we kissed a lot last night.

_Wow, he's so amazing. Gosh, such a good kisser too. Why does he like me though? I'm nothing special. Well, discounting the wolfness, and the powers. But, still. There's way prettier women out there than me. _

"So are we, you know? Official?" He asked anxiously.

Smiling I responded, "Only if you want."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. I mean, there's way more gorgeous-,"

"Don't even talk like that, I want you. Not anyone else." He soothed me.

Nodding, I asked, "Should we tell Dean and Demid?"

"What ever you want to do is fine with me. Though I would like to see the look on Demid's face when he finds out."

I felt like an idiot as I realized something. "So that's why you guys didn't like each other? Wow, I'm fucking blind."

"Don't worry, I didn't really know why I was acting like that either. Until a little while ago. I grasped that I liked you more than a friend a few nights ago. You know when you told me you had a dream about a white wolf with a child that was your mate?"

Nodding I couldn't help but speculate about what he was going to say, "Go on. I'm listening."

"I was shocked because, I had a dream too. But it was me and you in a bed. And I woke up and snuggled against you. Then a little boy named Zimix, as you called him, came up to us and called us mommy and daddy." His flush was so adorable as he explained.

"Really?" I was astounded. "That is strange. Well, I'm going to take a shower." My mind wandered as I slowly cleansed my hair.

_Wait. Didn't Sam tell me he has visions. Why did I have a dream about practically the same thing then? I don't have premonitions. And I thought it was only about death._


	9. Sam's 'Dean' side

_**At least I passed that stupid entrance exam with 'flying colors' as they said. Jesh, those questions were frickin stupid. Even a 5th**__** grader could have passed that shit. **_

**Sam, Demid, and Dean signed up last week for the college. Both Demid and Dean kept asking Sam if they could copy the homework. Sam would always say no, big surprise there (sarcasm btw), and tell them if he was going to do the work then he wasn't going to let them get off easily. And that they needed some smarts if they were going to make it in the world. Of course they just bickered and bickered. OMFG! It got to the point where I would shut their lips with my powers. They got really pissed when I did that but I didn't care. **

**I mean, I had the hardest part of this goddamn operation. Seriously, I had to plan what the hell I was going to do the first few weeks while I was there. And I only had two **fucking days to do it. This college was hardcore.

I'm really surprised Dean and Demid even passed the entrance exam. Have to say I didn't see it in them. For once I'm glad that I have photogenic memory. Or else I wouldn't remember crap.

* FAST FRW*

_Today is my first day teaching, oh great! This was going to be just dandy and fine. __**I wish**__._

God, I hate waking up at fucking 5:00 in the morning. I smashed my alarm clock to pieces. Sam woke up freaking out trying to figure out what was wrong. When I told him, he laughed and said I'd have to get a new one. Since tomorrow is another day of teaching.

I abhor college students, with their perverted jokes. And their whistling. There was enough to deal with just with Demid I didn't need any more. This day didn't start out so good. I couldn't find my classroom, so I was 5 minutes late.

I walked in looking at the class. It was fairly big. Dean was in this class. Obvious boredom written all over his face. But he smirked when I caught his eye.

"Hello class, my name is Professor Jayden. But just call me Jayden. I don't like formality. I'll be here for as long as I need. But don't get comforted with the idea I will be staying here for long."

There were a few whistles, and comments. Dean being annoying shouted something, that I ignored it. Looking over the class, I said with an evil yet sweet smile, "There will be no disrespect coming from any of you, or I'll personally find a way to make your life a living hell." The last part I was smiling even bigger as the comments died out.

_Maybe it's not going to be that bad._

"Well, let us get started."

The day droned on. Yay. This period was 6th and I had Sam and Demid in this class. Sighing I thought about Sam, his dreamy body also his clear, bright green eyes.

Walking in I saw Sam in the front row winking at me, looking as I walked past him to my desk. I had just come back from my lunch break. Demid was a row behind Sam's to the left of him. We still haven't told them about us being together. There was never the right moment or anything. Plus we were all too busy with gathering more information. Well, at least me and Sam were. They just sat around talking about girls, food, or cars all the time.

I introduced myself again, repeating the _same _threat when they did the _same _whistles and practically the _same _comments. Ugh, I could tell this was going to be very annoying. Thankfully Sam was in this class.

Demid would always ask me for 'help' on something. But that was bullshit. He just wanted to see me walk all the way over there to help his dumbass. Or to say some unnecessary thing about me being a sexy professor. And that lots of people that were in my earlier classes were saying the same thing. Some even going as far to say that I was having sex with them.

_Oh dear. Haha it's going to be funny when somebody says something like that to either me or Sam. I wonder how he'll take that? _

SAM'S POV

_Mmmm. She's so hot, even though I hate to admit it. But Demid was absolutely correct. Silver's a sexy ass professor. I never knew she was so smart either. Man, I learn new things everyday. Hm. That must mean Dean learns new things every second if he says I'm smart._

My thoughts wandered as I admired Silver as she was talking. Usually all the smart girls I knew were stuck up bitches, or ugly ducklings. Except for Jessica, and… well I don't want to talk about the last girl. It reminds me of how I had to kill her. Every day I wish I didn't have to do that, same with how Jessica was killed.

But if it wasn't for all that shit happening, I would never have met such a beautiful, smart, sarcastic woman. I noticed that whenever she was mad her nose would scrunch in this cute fashion. And that when she was in deep thinking mode she would touch the crystal around her throat. All the little things about Silver made her more attractive than any other person I'd known.

Some guy next to me on the right saw that I was looking at Professor Jayden and whispered, "Dude, she's bangin. I'm totally gonna hit that."

I really don't know what happened then, just this sudden rage came over me. Must be my protective instinct. I stood up to my full height looking impressively intimidating. The next thing I remember was pummeling the guy to the floor smashing his face in like a piñata. He didn't even have time to react on what was happening. Silver pulled me off him with such strength I didn't know a girl could posses.

_Damn. Forgot she was a wolf for a second. _

She looked pissed. Her eyes were full silver, and she hid it from the class.

"Sam, in my office **now**!" She pointed at the guy with his nose bleeding, face and jaw broken in a lot of places, "You're next, **boy.**" Silver practically spat the last word at him. I stalked into the room. But not before I saw Demid laughing his ass off at the kid who I beat the shit out of.

Silver said to the class before following me, "All of you _behave _or I'll string your necks up. Got that? Good."

When I got in the room I really didn't expect what happened after she closed the door. She basically jumped me, pulling my lips to hers. Once we parted, she said "God, I've wanted to do that all day."

Smirking, "Man, I knew I was handsome but gosh."

"Your acting like Dean now."

My smirk turned to a grimace, "Ugh, never mind I did that."

"No, don't. Turns me on when you're a sarcastic boy. Makes you more sexy." I laughed before she pulled me back.

After a minute, "So what did that guy say anyways?" She inquired.

"Well, he said you were 'bangin and that he'd totally hit that'." Her mouth dropped, her eyes were again silver. But a dark silver, something I'd never seen before. Though it couldn't be a good thing, man I kind of feel sorry for the guy now. _Kind of _being the key word there.

Silver tramped out the door me following her, but going back to my seat. She went up to the guy grabbed his hair in front of the whole class and screamed in his face. "**HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT ME IN THAT MANNER! YOU DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND HOW DEEP IN SHIT YOU ARE NOW KID**." Sighing, I walked up to her and set a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright now. I think he got enough punishment for the day."

Reluctantly she let go of the guy but not before whispering to him so only him and I could here, "Bastard, your lucky Sam said something. Or I'd hurt so horribly you'd cry like the first day your were born."

After that day the people in that class or any other of her classes never did anything. I mean they were all perfectly mannered, and none of them said anything like that again around me. Apparently that guy was the quarterback for the school, and he was on the boxing team. Now I was considered a danger, but to other people who thought he was an ass just thanked me for what I did. The girls acted differently too. All of them tried to get in my pants, but I rejected them.

_Man, these girls don't understand the word no or something. Do they just hear what they want? _

Silver would always get this look on her face when she saw any girl with me. I think it's jealousy, but I'm not sure. Everyday I tell her she's beautiful, and the only one for me. Created perfectly as my other half. I just loved to see her smiles and laughs, because they made me the happiest man in the world.

Dean was of course the 'man' in the school. Same with Demid. As that trickster said 'they got more ass then a toilet seat', really they did. And let me tell you, they bragged about it every single day.

The only thing that wasn't progressing that well was our hunt. We didn't find that much information on the students. Only stupid fake stories, about all different types of shit. My personal favorite was the half-walrus man. I have no idea where that crap came from, but it was most likely from the mentally retarded people (no offense intended).

The only information we got today was that there was a teacher here that practices Traditional Witchcraft classes after school to anyone that wants to go. The only reason the school board allows it is because you have to pay for it.

So Demid and Dean are going to it after school this Friday. Silver and I said we had other information to gather that's the only reason they agreed they'd do it. But, I have _other_ things in mind. I wont push her to hard though, if she wants to stay a virgin then so be it. Though god, I wish she wouldn't. Just thinking about sex with her…

Were going to tell the guys that were officially together. Since it's very hard to control myself from skinning Demid when he hits on her. I mean gosh, attached much? It's like she's his frickin baby blanket (haha just thought of Michael Jackson) and that no one else can have her. Really, he needs to grow up and let go.

I'm surprised she deals with it so well though. I think I would go into my 'Dean' side as Silver calls it. Where does she come up with these things? I still remember 'Deanie Weenie', still makes me crack up.

_These next few weeks are going to be fairly interesting. _


	10. Dean's 'Sam' side

"**Hurry back, okay?" **

"**I will don't worry about me. Like you said yourself, I'm a big boy." He laughed walking out the door after kissing me goodbye. Sam was going to the grocery store, and I wanted to take a shower so he was going by himself. **

_**Man, I hate to see him go. But love to see him walk away.**_

**During my shower I thought about a lot of things, Sam, the hunt, and other stuff. When I got out and was getting ready to dress I realized I left my clothes out in the room.**

_**Fuck. **_

**The only towel I had barely went to my mid-thighs. I hoped no one was out there or this would be awkward. Well, I guess I wouldn't mind if it was Sammy that walked in. **

**Opening the door I go out and heard, "Your body look more ravishing in human than in my head." I could almost hear the smirk in Demid's voice. **

_**Of course, just my fucking luck. Demid, of all people. **_

"**What in the hell are you doing in my room?"**

"**No time for talking hunny." **

"**What-?" I was cut off when he pulled me into him kissing me with such strength. It wasn't anything like when Sam kissed me the first time. His was passionate yet tender, and didn't make me feel dirty. If it was anyone other than Demid I would have been able to pull away right away. Holding up my towel didn't help, since he was as strong as me I couldn't push away with one arm. My powers weren't working for some reason. He must have found some way to cancel them, I have no idea how but he did.**

**Right then the door opened "I'm back sooner…" It was Sam. Damn Demid. He just saw the tension and left, knowing something was wrong. I'd never seen Sam like this before. He was frozen, but his expressions showed more than I could ever want. Sam just walked up to me, "What in the name of hell was that?" His voice was quivering, it scared me more than when he was yelling. The quiet anger was more than I needed at the moment. I didn't want to think what would have happened if Sam hadn't came through that door in time.**

"**Sam, I just came out of the shower to get my clothes. He practically jumped me two seconds before you came in. I swear to god, I couldn't push him away! One arm was holding my towel and the other wasn't enough to push him. My powers wouldn't even work. Please Sammy don't get mad at me." I cried and begged at the same time. I don't know what I'm going to do without Sam here. He was like my drug, I cant stay away from. Almost like heroin, but stronger. Me and him had a certain pull to each other that we felt from the first day we met. **

**He recoiled from me looking almost disgusted. That hurt me more than I would ever imagine it would. The feeling when he looked at me in that way is indescribable. My heart throbbed painfully, that was the worst wound I could ever have. **

"**How could you, I trusted you. I even loved **you. But I see now, I was never the one you wanted." Dean opened the door right when Sam finished, "Were **over** Silver."

"Sammy! Please you have to believe me!! It wasn't my fault!!!" I cried falling to the floor holding my hand over my mouth in shock.

_Sam. _Was the only thing I could think at this point.

Sam looked back at me coldly, "Dean's the only one that gets to call me that." Then he left, just like that.

Crying harder, "Wow, awkward." Dean seemed to know how to say the wrong things at the wrong time. "You were together?"

Looking up I cried and nodded. He sighed looked out the open door, then at me.

DEAN'S POV

Jeez, what a mess. Why is it always me in the awkward situations?

_Sammy sammy, why didn't you tell me about this? Going out with a chick like Silver, not even telling me the details. Not like him at all._

When I saw her face it almost made me break down right there. Not like I would I mean, I am Dean. Got to stay tough for everyone. But jeesh when I look at her broken up face she made me melt in pity for her. What could she have done to deserve that? Must have been something horrible, I mean I'm Sam's brother. And I've never ever seen him that torn up about anything.

I sighed again and walked over to her. Grabbing her shoulders I pulled her into a hug then asked, "What did you do?"

Silver whimpered tearing up even more before she replied hiccupping slightly. "Demid forced me to kiss him, and Sam came in. But I couldn't make him get off me, my powers weren't working."

_I've never seen Sam worked up this much about a girl since…well, since Jessica. He must feel really deeply about her. Or he wouldn't care this much. _

I hugged her tighter. She's like my little sister, and I cant let someone hurt her. What was Demid thinking? How could he do this to Silver when I know he cares about her a lot. Something's off about him. Ah, must be his sister's death. Probably making him think he's more special than he thinks.

I still need to talk to him though. By the time I realized she was barely in a towel she already grabbed her clothes, thanking me before going into the bathroom.

SILVER'S POV

This had to be the worst day of my life. Loosing Sam, and Demid being such an ass. But Dean acting like a mother? Where did that fit in. It seemed as if I was loosing my mind too, seriously, DEAN? Of all people I thought would be able to comfort me, Dean wasn't even the top 2000.

That was probably the first and last time I'd ever see Dean's 'Sam' side. Sometimes I never even thought he had one, with all his harsh acting and stuff. Must be just a front that he puts up to make everyone think he's going to take care of them. I wonder if he's ever had someone take responsibility over him? By his actions I think not. Now that I thought about it the more it made sense. All his actions are always to protect someone, his brother, me, or Demid.

There was never an off button for him.

_How am I ever going to make it right with Sam? He the most precious person to me. With my luck I'll do something worse. I so need to work on my timing. _


	11. I Love You

Sam didn't come back for a few days, he just took off. Didn't even take a car or anything. Never told anyone where he was going, or what he was doing. Made me so angry at myself. Why in hell did I let myself get into that situation. I should have realized why Demid was in there when I saw him. All of this was my fault.

_How can I make him see? Okay Silver, no crying now. Stay strong. You're a big girl._

Oh god, that makes me think about what Sam said. Instantly I was balling my eyes out again. I wiped my tears from my face as Dean tried comforting me with some chocolate.

"Oh come on. I know you want some, what girl doesn't like chocolate?"

Everyday when he was gone, the only thing on my mind was him. Dean was helpful in that aspect, his 'sam' side was coming out more recently than before. But only when he was with me, he'd just sit there trying to comfort me. Sometimes it helped, others. Well, just made me think about Sam even more. How he used to comfort me, and such.

Sam just came back today. Just burst through the door drunk off his ass with a woman on his shoulder whispering in his ear. The stupid whore was drunk too, oh my fucking god. What a fricking douche bag!!

Dean stood up his face darkened. He knew what his brother was doing.

"**YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!! HOW DARE YOU!" **While I was here crying my fucking ass off. He's getting his freak on. What an ass hole.

"Now Silver. Don't do anything rash." Dean said trying to calm me down.

"**DON'T DO ANYTHING RASH?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? I'M HERE CRYING WHILE HE'S OUT GETTING DRUNK WITH SOME WHORE!!!" **That was it, I couldn't stand it anymore. Why should I be the one to take the blame?!? It wasn't my fault. He wouldn't even forgive me!

I was already behind the girl ripping her off him screaming something along the lines, "**YOUR NEVER EVER GOING TO TOUCH HIM AGAIN! UNDERSTAND ME?" **When she let go of him I punched her, making her fly into the door across the hall. Sam was just standing there looking confused, like a drunken person usually is.

I grabbed her hair, yanking it back then slammed her face into the door repeatedly. It's not like I had anything against her, well other than her being on my mate. Shiani don't take to kindly to that kind of thing.

Sam was now getting what was happening and was trying to pull me off her. Not going to happen, a pissed of wolf has strength you could never dream of. Dean and Demid both had to help before I would let go of the girl. Her face was smashed in almost every place, bleeding non-stop. They put me in the room and called for an ambulance.

_Stupid whore, serves her right. Sam's __**mine**__. No one else's. _

Dean came in a while later, "She's fine now."

"Does it look like I care?"

"Hey, I have to say." He started looking serious then broke out into a grin, "that was pretty fucking awesome. I mean really? Slamming her face in was a nice touch. Sam deserves it, he's being so thickheaded right now I cant believe it's even him." "I'm usually the one that's like that. Not him."

That made you laugh a little. But it didn't last. Happiness always seems to elude you. Only Sam made it stay, but look what happened to that?

"Look, I'm going to be sleeping in here instead of Sam? Is that okay, since I know you don't want to see either of them. Although, it's going to be funny to see how they react to being in the same room. Ha."

I nodded and went to sleep.

DEAN'S POV

_Sammy, you've messed up big time. Trying to make her jealous wasn't the best plan. He should have just sucked it up and said sorry. Oh god, I sound like a fucking fag. _

I mentally slapped myself. Okay, need to toughen up these idiots before they really hurt Silver. I cant believe they cant see what they've already done to her. She cant take much more of this. I can tell, I mean I can read people really well.

When I opened the door to my previous room I saw things getting thrown all over. They were in _another _fight. Demid and Sam looked at me pausing before starting up again.

"Guys, GUYS! STOP RIGHT NOW!" It ceased for a few seconds.

"WHAT?!" They both shouted.

"Did you even stop and think about what affect this is having on her? Hm?" I said tapping my foot like a worried mother. Hey, what's a big brother for? "Silver's in there crying her eyes out for you Sam. She has been for the past few days you were away. Do you understand how she felt when you came back with another woman. When she was so worried and scared for you?" "Demid, you stupid imbecile, why don't you tell Sam you were the one to kiss her not Silver? It would settle all this right now? Be a man Demid." I just kept going on and on not noticing the shocked and guilty looks they were giving each other. "If you two would have even stopped thinking about yourselves maybe, just maybe, you would have noticed how depressed she's been these days. Sam I am so disappointed in you right now. If you don't get in there right now, I'll never think of you as my brother again." I got up and slammed the door stomping off to my precious Impala. She was the only thing that could calm me down now.

SAM'S POV

After what Dean said, my buzz was gone completely. Whose wouldn't? It was a lot to take in, I mean. He was speaking really fast.

"Sam, it really was my fault. Not Silver's. So blame me, okay?" Demid admitted.

My mouth dropped, so this whole time I really was just an ass hole to her. Oh god, I have to say I'm sorry now. "Are you joking? I should have known this days ago!" I walked out.

It was a few minutes before I could get the courage to actually go into her room. The nerves were brain racking. All this time I blamed her, and called her names in my head. But she still loved me, and worried over me. Wow, there was probably nothing worse I could have done.

The door creaked a little as I entered. Her back was turned to me, "Dean, can you leave? It's not a good time." She sniffed, crying a bit.

_Uh! I didn't think she could make me feel any worse. Just hearing her cry makes me want to kill myself. How could I do this to her? I __**love**__ her._

"It's not Dean, Silver. I-," "I'm sorry. This was all my fault. Demid told me that he kissed you." She looked at me, I could see the tears on her face from the moonlight shining through the window. Silver was so beautiful, I don't deserve her at all. I sat down next to her.

A smile broke out on her face as she kissed me. Then pulled away, "Your forgiven. Sam, don't **ever** do that again. I may not be so forgiving." I nodded, "I don't even think I could."

"Why didn't you trust me?"

"I don't know, I just. Well, just seeing you with him. It made me think other things. And, it made me think you were unfaithful to me. So I didn't really listen to you, because I thought it was just excuses."

"Look, if you don't trust me next time. Then this relationship is not going to work. A relationship can only happen when it's based off of trust, not sex, or anything else. Okay?"

"Okay." She kissed me again, sending shivers down my spine. Her touch or kiss always did that to me. "And Silver."

"Yeah Sammy?"

"I love you."


	12. Who's Your Daddy?

I stayed with Sam last night, Dean didn't come back. I think he knew what happened somehow.

Sam told me he wasn't just partying when he was gone he was actually attending that after school thing for Traditional Witchcraft. When he was gone I didn't go to fake a professor, I called in with the strep.

He said that it seemed like the real deal. And that the person teaching would stop by him a lot, as if she knew something about him. It creeped him out as he told me.

"Really it was like she was reading my mind."

"That is odd. Hey, maybe she was after all?" I inquired. You never know in this world. I've seen a lot of weird things, so I wont reject something as meager as mind reading.

"Yeah. Well, she said the same thing that was on the wall repeatedly saying it's the one rule for witchcraft. So we should check it out sometime."

"First we have to check in with Dean and Demid."

We both told them what Sam found and they agreed it was a motive, so were going to check it out. When we got to the teachers house, after a lot of digging to find her address, and tried to open her door after finding she wasn't home. But it was weird, her house wouldn't open. It was like it had a backup lock or something, as Sam put it. He kept trying but I said it was no use.

"Why not? A lock cant have this many locks on it."

"Yeah, that's exactly my point. You said this was a witch right? Well, she probably has a spell on her house against breaking and entering. Duh!" I laughed, silly Sam.

"Oh," he said a little embarrassed, "That makes sense."

"Well, now that we've settled that. What are we going to do?" Dean stated annoyed at our slow process. Things like this take time, but Dean was always impatient. "Come on Sammy, think something up with that _huge _brain of yours." It was obvious he was mocking him.

"Now now children. Play nice." Demid and I chuckled at them, "We'll just have to look up some spells to counter hers. Let's get back to the hotel. There's nothing more that we can do here."

Back at the hotel, everybody was restless. There was nothing to do since Sam wasn't researching right now. He said that he'd keep attending the class and that I should get to know the woman so I can maybe ask her some things. Dean and Demid were at the bar currently, doing who knows what. Well, actually I have a pretty good idea what their doing at the moment.

Arms wrapped around my middle, "Silver." His whisper sent shivers down my neck. Sam kissed my neck passionately, then nibbled on my ear a little. Making me moan in pleasure. He definitely knew how to get me going. His hands wandered up gently rubbing my body in a slow circular motion. Sam picked me up and laid me on the bed, kissing my lips, forehead, nose, and then my lips again. He whispered lovingly, his voice husky, "Your so beautiful, I love everything about you."

I pushed him away, flushed. "Sam. I, well I'm not ready yet."

_God, I'm such a pussy. I just want it to be special. Not that every moment isn't special with Sam. Hopefully he doesn't take it the wrong way._

He looked disappointed, but covered it up quickly. "Oh, I understand." He kissed me gently again, "I'll wait for you forever if I have to."

I smiled, "Thank you Sam. I just want you to know that I love you big boy." He laughed kissing me a few more times before replying, "If you hadn't have stopped me. I would have done so many things-," Just then Dean came through the door.

"Nice Sammy. Sorry to intrude." He winked then walked out, mumbling proudly something like "Sammy you horny boy."

Sam and I laughed, "Get back over here horny boy."

Later it was clear that Dean had told Demid what he walked in on. Because whenever we were in a room with them they would always chuckle and give each other looks.

I made things right with Demid earlier today. He told me that he didn't know me and Sam were going out and he was sorry for the mistake. If I wasn't such a sucker for puppy dog eyes I wouldn't have forgiven him. He doesn't do the puppy eyes as good as Sam, but it was enough to make me feel bad.

"Hey, lets go out for drinks." Dean said.

"Weren't you at the bar this morning?" Sam pointed out. Those boys always knew how to get into a fight real quick. Sam and Dean were so different if surprised me that they got along as well as they did some times.

"Yeah, so? I want another. Plus there's got to be a foxy lady there now."

"Alright now. We'll just go for a few." I settled the fight before it started. There was no use in arguing when there was other things to do.

It was a big bar actually. There was a lot of people here tonight. It was a Saturday night anyways, it was bound to be a big crowd. Dean got what he wanted, a lot of girls were looking lustfully at him as he entered. Same with Sam, but I scared them off with just a look. Those bitches aren't getting my man.

I sat down at the back table while Demid and Dean did you know what. Hey, they were boys. Not like I could stop em from being themselves. A girl came up to us asking what we would like, "Well, I don't know about you Sam. But I'll take a screw driver please."

"Same."

"So much for being different." I joked. Compared to everyone else. We are _very _different from all these people. They have lives and jobs. Technically we have a job, but not like theirs.

"Sam, Silver, this is Gennaaa." Dean slurred. Man he was already drunk. Probably from those purple nurples again.

"Nice to meet you. Although you wont remember in the morning." I said.

"Oh, and use your room. Not ours. We'll tell Demid to get another room." Sam said, knowing what he was going to do tonight. Laughing Dean winked at Genna, "Let's go."

I told Demid a little while later, he said okay. But after that he walked to the hotel with a girl on his hip. Thankfully the hotel was just a few blocks down so they wouldn't have to drive anywhere.

"I'm really glad I don't have a room with them." Sam stated looking as he walked out the door.

"Yeah, me too!"

"Once I went in on Dean while he was, um. You know."

"Having sex? Sam you don't have to be embarrassed in front of me." He blushed, nodding.

"Yea. Ugh, I wanted to gouge my eyes out. Literally." He shuddered from the memory. I couldn't help but laugh my ass off.

"Hey, it's not funny Silver! That was something I could go my life time without ever seeing again."

"Ha! Your right. It's not funny it's hilarious!" Laughing even harder he said, "Alright, well I'm forced to do this Silver."

"Huh?" He started tickling me, of course I'm horribly ticklish so this didn't work out in my favor. Now there was nothing I can do but laugh.

"Okay okay. Ha-ha, it's not funny or hilarious ahahaha." I gave up laughing while I did.

He stopped satisfied.

_I'm not letting you off so easily! _

Sam stopped smiling when I smirked evilly. "Silver what are you doing?" He asked cautiously. I just smirked more, then attacked him. Tickling around his middle, making him fall out of his seat.

"Now who's your daddy?" I laughed.


	13. Twin

"Oh it's very nice to finally meet someone who's as interested in witchcraft as you Professor Jayden." Mrs. Hin said, she was the teacher that Sam was talking about.

"Yeah, it's just nice that I found a teacher for this kind of stuff. I've always been interested since I was a little girl." I replied drinking the rest of the tea she gave me. I was getting to know her to see if I could get any information. So far nothing.

"It's no problem really."

"Is there anything I should know about this religion before I join?"

"Well, there is one rule. Just when you do something wrong to someone or against their will then the magic turns on you three times." She said almost threateningly. It was sensible that she was warning me from doing anything like that.

_Sam was right, she is suspicious. He was smart to look into her._

"Now now, Mrs. Hin. Don't go scaring off our possible apprentice. There's so few these days that are willing to learn our ways."

"But who are you may I ask?" I smiled at them.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Principle Mason. Nice to finally meet the new teacher." He was rather tall, probably around Sam's height. Also he was very fit, with straight pitch black hair that was down to his chin swiped to the side. Very handsome all in all, but there was no other guy out there for you than Sam. He looked oddly familiar.

_Wow, he looks exactly like me… but as a guy. He could be my twin._

"It's my pleasure. But you don't have to worry about me. I'm not going to do anything like that."

"Ah, most people say that. And then, poof. Someone does something wrong to them, and they just try it once. Then they never stop." He smiled mysteriously at me.

"Hm. Yes, well I'm not most people." This time I smiled. "You look awfully familiar? Have I met you before?"

"I don't think so, but it's strange how familiar you feel to me too. Must be we've seen each other or something. Anyways, since your so bent on learning all you can. How about you join me for a circle this Saturday with my coven?"

"Oh! Thanks but I don't know if I should intrude." I chuckled hoping he'd offer again So I could get some more information. Which usually everyone does.

"Really, do join us. We always appreciate another member. Plus it'll be lucky. You'd be our 13th person to enter our coven. It's called SilverTongue by the way." Mr. Mason insisted.

"Hm. Interesting Thank you Mr. Mason."

"Please, call me Jake."

I got his number and address after another hour of small talk with them. They were both very nice, and we got along well. It would be fairly disappointing if either of them were the culprit of these murders. I left shortly after saying goodbye and shaking their hands. Hurrying back to Sam, I didn't like to be away from him that much. Made my thoughts wander to the wrong places, places I don't want to go.

_Ah, Sam. So amazingly gorgeous, yet very patient and loving. Romantic and protective, Jeez I love him so much. Although I met him barely a month ago. How is that possible? _

I burst through the hotel door glancing at a surprised Sam sitting on the bed with his laptop, doing research.

"Silver?" Right then I ran and jumped on him tickling him again, "You need to stop researching for a while. Do you always have to be serious?"

"Silver, stop it." He pushed me away. "I just, I haven't found anything in a while."

"Come on my big boy." I straddled him playfully, "let's play Sammy." Demid walked in at that time. "Damn it! Why do you guys always seem to know when to come in at the wrong times."

"Oh, my bad. I'll just leave now." He left awkwardly, but not before winking at us, "Have fun!"

"God that totally ruined the moment."

"Tell me about it. How do they know exactly when to barge into our room?" Sam said. He seemed a little tense lately, we need to finish this job soon. I fear that it's that he hasn't found a lot of stuff and is getting stressed about it. He always gets worried about not being the one to get everything right.

"Maybe their virgin alarms go off? I don't know Sam. It's all a mystery to me." I kissed him, "Well, I have a circle to go to on Saturday."

"Really? How'd you manage that?"

"I do have my ways Sammy." I winked at him then went to get a bottle. After every mission, alcohol is always my thing. "Come on, get drunk with muah." I pointed at myself making kissing noises to him.

He laughed grinning like a fool as he took the bottle of Jack Daniels from me and had a swig. "Of course, darling."

"Bloody good day, eh young chap?" I mocked the British, we were already pretty drunk. Sam took the last swig of Jack Daniels, looked at it then said, "Damn, we need some more grog!"

"Hahaha. Grog? What the fuck?" We both laughed at what he said. He was really funny when he was drunk. Dean and Demid came in, "Yo douche bags, no entrance without the magical alcohol!" Sam and I laughed some more. I almost fell over from it but grabbed on to him for support.

"Well, lucky we have some absolut vodka right here." Demid just about pulled it out of his ass for all I care, but he did.

"Wow, we are amazing aren't we?" They said. I took the bottle from his hands, "Your not _that _bad." This time they laughed, then joined us in the circle of drinking.

"Dean, your shot!" Next thing I remember is we set up a table for beer pong, then we were chugging beer.

"Demid come on! Sam take it like a beast!" We routed for them, well Dean and I did. It was a race between Demid and Sam to see who could chug the beer the fastest.

"Yeah! Sammy that's my boy!" I gave him a victory kiss. We were all pretty trashed, wobbling around everywhere. "Uh, let's go to bed. I'm good. You boys have fun!" I said as we went back to our room. Previously we went to their room because they had a bigger beer pong playing area.

"I wonder what their going to do tonight eh?" Dean nudged Demid whispering to him. He knew by now that I can hear him, so he had to have done it on purpose. What a weirdo.

"Sam?" I asked him as I laid next to him on the bed in a t-shirt and a underwear.

"What is it?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"Today I met a guy, the principle."

"What about this, _guy."_ He hissed, then calmed down when I told him, "No not like that Sammy."

"Oh."

"Well, he seemed **so **familiar to me. Like he looked **exactly **like me, **talked** like me. Even **acted **like me. He was like my **twin**! It freaked the fuck out of me!" I scrambled on and on about him. I wouldn't be surprised if he told me he was my brother.

_Ugh. This is so weird!_

"If your so interested in this then check if he really is your brother."

"Hm. You are totally right! Ah, Sammy, so smart!" I giggled.

"Maybe you should do it in the morning though." Sam suggested laughing, then kissed my forehead, "Now, goodnight sleepy."

"Mmm. You too." I said falling into a deep sleep right next to Sam.


	14. First Circle

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay people you need to review! It inspires me to write more vigorously, and I love being able to know what you guys think about my story so far. So please. Review and message. Anything you would like to add would help!**

Someone knocked on my apartment door in the afternoon. Sam was gone looking in at the local library on anything else strange that might have happened in the past. Dean and Demid were who knows where, doing manly stuff. The door opened to a smiling Principle Mason, or Jake as he told me to call him. Apparently he didn't like formality either.

I smiled back, "My my. What a surprise, didn't expect you to be at my door anytime soon."

His laugh echoed as he entered my house without asking permission. It was like he already knew he could come in. Exactly something I would do too. Though it's not like I'd openly admit to that fact. He was a very charming likeable thing about Jake that I couldn't put my finger on. The feeling wasn't one of something deeper than friendship, yet we had an odd sort of connection to each other. A very strong one at that. Jake smiling made me happy, for a reason I didn't know.

"Yes yes. Sorry to intrude. But there are matters at hand that must be said to you." Now I was intrigued, what was so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow? Yesterday was the first time I met him, I don't know what he would know that could possibly include me.

_Maybe something with the school board has come up. But he would just call me if it was something as meager as that, right?_

"Um, okay?" I said a little confused. It was more of a question than a statement. Waving him to a seat I got coffee and offered him some. He declined then started to explain, "Look, when I was doing research on you, I came across some things that I would like to ask you about."

"You were researching about me?" Hm. This couldn't be good. He probably didn't find anything, but still. There was a similarity between him and Sam that I knew instantly. He was a information geek too. That made me laugh silently, didn't want him to think of me as a weirdo or anything.

"When I didn't find anything about a Jill Jayden I tried other things. And well I found out your real identity. I have no clue to as why you would hide your name and such things from me," He said and I interrupted him.

"It's none of your business about my actions." He gazed at me with these intense eyes, that I knew didn't miss anything. It was so much like me that it scared me almost. Jake suddenly seemed a lot older than he looked, and I wondered what he went through to have such wisdom.

"But that isn't why I came here tonight." That flat out confused the hell out of me. So okay, why the hell is he here?

"I came here to ask you if this is your father and mother?" Jake held out a picture of them sitting on the steps of my old house when I lived with them. It brought up many unwanted memories, that I had long ago repressed. I nodded, wondering what this had to do with anything.

"Well," He hesitated, looking down before meeting my eyes. "This is my parents too. I was put up for adoption when I was seven months old. They just gave me to an orphanage with my birth certificate and things. When I found that they were your parents. The name rung a bell, so I thought about it for a while. Then it suddenly came to me. I know this might be hard to understand. You're my sister, my twin, my other half." This made me choke on my coffee gasping while holding my chest. Was this some kind of sick joke? Or is he for real? My brain racked up thinking fast for some other explanation. He couldn't be serious.

"But, why would they give you away?" I heard myself asking. Still not quite processing what he just said. Jake looked excited, glad that we were siblings, twins.

"I wish I knew myself." He brushed a hand through his hair, looking confused himself. "It took me a while to come to terms with it. That's why I didn't come until today. Though it's also very cool, I have a sister. I've always wanted a sibling." Jake's smile lit up the room, and eased my worries away. It might not be bad having a family after all. Then I frowned as I thought of something.

_Jake will be in danger if demons or any of my enemies catch word of this. This cant be good for him. Maybe I should teach him everything I know. If that would do anything. Wait…wouldn't that mean he was a Shiani too?_

We kept talking animatedly as I secretly scanned him for any traces of it. His nails weren't any color, usually didn't tend to be in their fingernails on men. I checked his eyes and they weren't any other odd color anywhere on his eyes. When I glanced at his hair though, I knew that he was one. It was pitch black, but glittered silver when the sunlight shone on it through the window behind him. I smiled, at least he wouldn't give me that whole crazy speech normal humans give. They were rather annoying and pointless.

"So, bro?" I started more like a question. "What do you want to do?" His eyes flickered towards mine before his attention was held elsewhere.

"Would you like to do a small circle with me before Saturday?" Jake blurted, then sat back uncomfortable. Like he wished he hadn't asked, maybe thinking it was too much for me right now.

"Yeah, that'd be cool." I nodded. He pulled out chalk and drew a perfectly circular shape on the carpet floor, but not before grabbing a few things. He pulled me into the circle then closed it. Then sprinkled salt around it saying "With this salt, I purify our circle."

The circle was a big one considering that it was only the two of us. I smiled shyly at him, and him at me but with a more pronounced grin. He was excited and I could tell from the ebb of emotion coming off him.

"Here, grab my hand now." He took my hands carefully, holding them as if they were delicate.

"Thanks to the Goddess." He said inclining for me to say it too. Once I repeated the fraise he continued on. "Thanks to the God." I said it again after him. "Today day and night are balanced." Jake said. "The sun enters the sign of Libra, the balance. Today the dark begins to dominate the light. Today is the autumn equinox. It's the time to harvest, when crops are gathered. We give thanks to the Earth Mother, who nourishes us." He looked up at me again. "Now say blessed be."

"Blessed be." I smiled again.

"It's time to gather the seeds. We gather the seeds to renew our crops for next year. The cycle of life continues to nourish us. Again say blessed be."

"Blessed be."

"We give thanks to the God, who will sacrifice himself, in order to be reborn again."

"Blessed be." I said knowing that's what I was supposed to do somehow.

"Now breathe." He took a few calming breaths, going into a trance like breathing pattern. I just listened to his breathing and was immediately doing the same. After a few minutes of calming our minds and spirits he spoke again, "Okay, were doing a banishing chant. So were going to be walking widdershins. Which means counter clock wise. You'll get the hang of it." Jake pushed me counter clockwise and within a minute or so we were singing along to the chant. Our voices twining together harmoniously. It was beautiful.

"Blessed be the Mother of All Things,

The Goddess of Life.

Blessed be the Father of All Things,

The God of Life.

Thanks be for all we have.

Thanks be for our new lives.

Blessed be."

We were still running around in the circle but I felt oddly exhilarated and free. Like the wind. It was very breath taking, and I knew I would love being a witch.

Finally Jake said something, "Silver, what do you banish?"

It took me a few seconds before I could think of anything. "I banish foolishness."

"I banish loneliness." Jake just about whispered. If it weren't for my powers I wouldn't have caught what he said. I wonder why he felt lonely? I was with him now. And I wasn't going to leave him behind. He was my brother, and now that I felt the magick inside me I understood our strange connection. Now I felt that we were twins instead of thought it.

Then both of our hands flew to the sky as if on directors cut. It was amazing what a feeling that was. My cheeks were flushed and pink. So were his, and we both just started laughing. That's when I felt the pain.

"Woah now. Ground yourself. You need to let go of the magick that's flowing through your veins. Since it's your first time. It probably feels odd. Kneel on the ground and put your forehead against the floor. Let the magick flow to mother earth." I smiled at him once I gathered myself off the floor. That was like nothing I'd ever experienced. Very refreshing and eye opening to the kind of power that was out there.

"That was just, wow." I gasped. He nodded and laughed, "Yeah, that was my reaction too!" His face softened, "Well, it's nice to know I have a little sister now. Here's my number if you need anything. See you tomorrow." Jake left just like that, disappearing into the hallway. I followed after him quickly, but there was no one in the hallway. He was gone.

Sam came back an hour later as I explained what happened. Shock was apparent, "He's your twin?" He said a little disbelievingly. "How did that happen?" I just shook my head.

"Well, I'm happy for you, love." My heart beat, and I wondered if anyone else noticed that I was more alive when I was with Sam. His eyes glistened as I noticed the feelings of lust rolling off him in clouds. After that circle, things seemed clearer. More defined, I could see things in the dark a lot more clear than even the day time. And I could understand now the things around me. The feelings around me. Finally I was tapping into my full potential. This was who I was meant to be. And Jake helped me find it, I was deeply grateful for that too.

Apparently he noticed too, soon we were falling to the chair were Jake was sitting. Our lips touching, softly at first. Then I wanted more, it was like a hunger in the bottom of my stomach. Not only did I want him, I **needed **him. His touch, his smell, even the little things. Like his obsession over protecting me, and gathering all the information he can. Sam held me close, saying huskily, "Mmm. You look amazing." I blushed from all the attention.

He kissed my neck and I moaned from the shivers of delight he was spreading throughout my body. His hands slithered up my body and back down. Getting familiar with my body. The energy between me and him was intense, and strong. And man, was he a good kisser.

I just wanted to run away with him right now. From all this crap, the demons, even angels. If there was such a thing. Right now I just held his strong muscled form in my arms.

_If only we weren't hunters._


	15. Murin Beatha Dans

_The darkness surrounded me, clinging to me like glue. I looked around, everything seemed frightening to me. There was movement from behind me, I swiveled feeling myself shake with anticipation and fear. The fear was consuming me, from the inside, slowly grasping everything in me and making me convulse. _

_I kept thinking of when I was in that circle with Jake, how happy and free I felt. Let go of your fear, don't let it consume you, embrace it. I told myself to calm down, that nothing was real. I was just in a dream. Just a dream. Then a flurry of motion came flying at me. My body responded on its own, and I just ran away. I felt helpless, like no one was going to help me. And nothing could. All I knew was that I needed to get away from this place. The trees seemed to tower over me swaying in a motion that made me speed up. Yet the trees seemed to move around me, as if I couldn't get further. They were moving to make me stay there, in that clearing. _

_The grass scratched my legs as I tumbled down to the ground. Suddenly I found myself in the house where I discovered Fane and her lover were murdered in. I was in the basement, and I knew they were coming for me. I tried to change, but it just hurt so much and my body rejected the change. It forced me back into my human form. I just stared at my hands, wondering what was going on. When a shadow fell on me. Then the fear stroke my heart again, and I was withering on the ground. With an indescribable pain. _

_I gasped out, "Who are you?" Tears poured down my face grouping together on the already bloody floor. The person crouched down, laughing at my face. _

_My eyes searched his face, but it was still in the dark part. So I couldn't see who it was. He leaned forward and I once again gasped, but not from pain this time. It was Demid! How could he betray me like this? I trusted since we were little. My breath shortened as I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness. There was little I could do other than think about how he could do this. Was it something I said? I always thought I treated him right. _

_When I woke I was strapped down in a bed. I saw him standing by the side of it grinning at me evilly, with these pure black eyes. Oh no! He was possessed. No wonder. That relieved some of my stress, but not all of it. _

"_Now now. Don't be glad little wolf, I'm going to make you scream. Hahaha." He pushed me down into the bed covering my mouth as I cried. Slowly he unbuttoned my pants, wanting me to scream for mercy. He was just toying with me that bastard! _

"_GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!!!!" I felt someone shaking me. Pushing them away I screamed again, "STOP IT GET AWAY! I HATE YOU DEMID I HATE YOU!" Demids face turned into a confused and worried Sam. _He was holding me to him, even though I was pushing him away earlier. Sam would never give up on me. I knew that, and was happy about it.

"Shh. I'm here Silver. What's wrong?" He stroked my hair holding me gently to his bare chest. I burst into tears and Dean and Demid quickly came through the doors. Full ammunition at their hips ready to kick some ass. They stared confused, "We heard screaming, and, came to save you?"

When I looked at Demid, memories came flashing back and I threw my pillow at him, "GET OUT OF HERE! I HATE YOU! BASTARD!" He flinched and replied "What did I do?" When I started screaming at him again Dean just told him to wait in their room. After he left I calmed down a bit.

"Now, what's going on here?" Dean demanded, but quietly trying not to scare me. His eyes showed concern just like Sam's. It took me a while longer to get my breath back, and my voice from all the screaming. This was not something I really wanted to talk to them about.

Finally I told them, as they stood there gaping at me when I finished. I described how petrified I was, how I felt helpless and didn't know what to do. Like it was all preordained by some greater thing. Almost like it was meant to happen.

Sam stood up, "I'm gonna kill that dick." He growled even though it was a dream. Dean stood in front of the door, "Don't get all hasty. We have no idea why she had that dream. But I don't think its really going to happen. You know that Demid cares for Silver. So start thinking before you act."

"It's okay Sam I'm fine really." I forced myself to smile through my tears. I didn't want Demid getting killed over some dream, that wasn't even true.

"Are you kidding me. I can feel that your not, when you were sleeping you were crying and screaming. How could you be fine?" Sam stalked around the room like a predator, he was waiting for an answer. That was something I couldn't do. I didn't know if I was fine myself. I rubbed my legs, they felt like they were stinging.

Shocked I looked down at them, they were wet with grass stains and blood. My legs were ripped up, and I heard Dean and Sam arguing.

"Sam!" They were to deep into conversation that they didn't hear me at first. "SAM!" Their eyes felt like smoldering coals on my skin. "WHAT?" They screamed, then both said sorry.

I waved the apology away, "Look at my legs guys. This can't be good." Sam came over, towering like those trees. And my body became rigid with the thought. How could I ever get past this? The fear still coursed through my body, dormant, biding its time.

Dean gasped and touched my scratches. "Well, that certainly freaks the fuck out of me." Sam frowned, stroking his chin. "Sam, did she leave your room at anytime?"

He frowned more, his brow creasing as he thought, "I don't know." He stated, then hugged me to him. Almost crushing me. I could feel the worry flowing off him in waves. It consumed me just like the fear. But it was nothing like that feeling. This feeling didn't make me go stiff, it helped me relax. It was nice that some people out there worried over me, and cared for me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Pushing my fingers through his wavy brown hair. I didn't even notice when Dean left. He was there, and then he wasn't.

"When I heard you scream, I was so angry that I couldn't protect you. Even though you were so close to me." Sam split apart gazing into my eyes. His eyes held a universe in them, that I could get lost in. Whoever said eyes were the soul, hit the mark. My body relaxed, I didn't even realize I was tensing up. I thought again about the circle how I was in a trance. So I tried to calm myself like that, and instantly felt better.

When I opened my eyes, Sam was still looking at me. Stroking my face ever so slightly. Just barely touching my skin, making me shiver. There was something odd though, when we kissed. Nothing changed how I felt about him, don't worry. It wasn't like that. But when he kissed me more passionately there was a slight fluttering in my chest. I felt something touching my chest, but not in a human kind of way. It was like it was going through me. I broke apart from him and gazed down, gasping.

Two colors from his body and mine were connecting, swirling in a manner that was so beautifully graceful that it brought tears to my eyes. It was our two souls, I concluded, that were touching.

_Muirn beatha dans (There is an accent on the u in muirn and the a in dans). _The words just came to me, and I knew instantly that they meant soul mates. We were destined to be together. I felt it not only in my heart, but in my soul.

"What's wrong? What did I do?" Tears were pouring down my face, but I smiled.

"Nothing, you did nothing."

"Then why are you crying my love."

"Because, were Muirn beatha dans." I stated smiling even deeper.

"Huh?" His face showed confusion. And I just laughed.

"It means were soul mates silly." He smiled, kissing me softly. Nothing would ever separate us now. Our relationship was on a whole new level now. I would kill for him. And he for me. There was no doubt, no lies that he could keep from me. Everything about him felt right, felt good.


	16. Hate

_My blood curled as I realized I was back in this place. The fear, that was dormant when awake, suddenly came back alive ferociously more so than before. I gagged, stumbled, and held on to the nearest tree for support. My brain wondered what I was doing here, everything about being here before forgotten. All of what was left was just a strong feeling of deja vu. Fingers tracing things around me I willed myself to keep walking. Just one more tree I kept telling myself. My body seemed to drag, as if I was in water, and I was slowly sinking. Sam's face kept appearing and I held onto that last string of hope to keep me going. Everything around me seemed so eerie and yet serene. The trees were in straight rows, it made me think back to when I was little and I read all those horror books. Not like any of those could compare to what I went through as a kid. Part of me was so happy that Jake was never there to experience the kinds of things I did. But I couldn't help feeling jealous that he got a good family, and I didn't. That he deserved something good, and I got what was left over. _

_Stop being so selfish, I told myself. Though I couldn't help myself. I was alone, depressed, and horribly tired. The thoughts were my only companion. Where loneliness before I met Sam and Dean was a good thing. Now it was my enemy, the coldness piercing me down to my core. Is this how its going to end? Me so weak and powerless, I scoffed at myself. With a new surge of energy I pushed my shaking body to its limit. The ground came up to meet me as I hit the ground hard. I didn't even feel the contact, for I was out before I fell. _

_When I woke I was somewhere else completely. It was serene too, like the trees. Yet in a totally different way. Everything was dead, and annihilated completely. There was nothing left, not even a little wisp of grass, or a fly or anything. They were all obliterated, and I couldn't help but know that it was because of me. This pain in my chest, the dull aching pain. Expanded to all the parts of me, slowly, as if to say you are in my clutches. And I will not back down, you are mine, completely and wholly mine. Lungs gasping for air, as I felt them collapsing. The pain I'd felt my whole life didn't compare even the slightest. Only it wasn't the pain, it was knowing that I was so weak and powerless to stop it. _

_Just like I'd been to weak to stop him, my father, even in my mind I spit out the words. The feelings of hatred, pure hatred I had towards him were indescribable. What he made me do, what he did. I will never forget those times. They are ingrained into my memory, in my flesh, forever. No matter what person, they will never be able to wash it away. The griminess I feel when I touch a man, all the things flood back to me, all the things I repressed. I could almost hear him booming in my own head. _

"_GET THE HELL UP YOU FILTHY WHORE!" I obeyed unwillingly, for I knew what he would do if I didn't. He was not my father, never was the day he did that to me. Sinen, my father, was an alcoholic that was pretty much all he did for the whole day. Hilda was the one who worked, but so did I. He made me, since all he wanted was money to buy more booze. It sickened me, how he just sat there staring at the computer while I did all the work, then got punished for it. _

_My mother, oh how I hated her too. Her more than I did him. Just because she never did anything, only sat there and watched. She never tried to interfere or tell him to stop, to protect me. Inching closer I could almost taste the alcohol in his breath he was that close. Never would I look into his eyes, for I would only see darkness. Eternal, horrible, gut wrenching darkness. He always made me though, just to see me struggle. _

"_Yes, hate me little girl. You are my creation, and I can take you out of this world just like I put you in it. So hate me with all your heart." His deep cackle made me shiver to my bones. _

_This man was pure evil, in a form. I spit on him and he backhanded me onto the floor. The cigarette that was in his mouth was now in my back, and I heard my skin sizzling. It was something he liked to do, one of his little games to see if I could get away. One time I did, he just punished me more. Then he grabbed my hair, yanking without mercy as I cried, my pleas filling the air. Sinen pulled harder, as if saying shut up and stop crying your getting what's coming to you. _

_I was only 5 at that time I remember, when he first raped me. The thoughts whirled to when it first happened. Not that I could control them. Just like they say, when your dying your life flies before your eyes. Although I wish it didn't, this was not something I wanted to relive. He was really angry and drunk that day, since my mother wouldn't 'give him any' as he put it. That bastard, he took me into the room, more like dragged me in there. _

_His huge monstrous hands touched me through my clothes. "Daddy! What are you doing, stop it! STOP IT!" I still remember my thoughts that day, and I closed my eyes to stop from trembling. He peeled off my clothes, touching me down there again. This time I screamed more, thrashing around. My survival instincts coming out. There was no way I was going down without a fight, he was not going to win. Sinen told me to shut up or he'd prolong it. Make it hurt even worse than it had to be. That wasn't going to stop me from screaming…eventually my mother came in the room. She didn't look shocked or even mad that he was doing this. It pissed me off so much, if she was any kind of mother, she would beg or plead with him to stop._

"_Ma! Please, help me. MAKE HIM STOP! I DON'T LIKE THIS!!!" That did nothing to help me. Sinen just held his large hand over my mouth thrusting his fingers faster. _

"_Bitch, shut up!" He punched me again, making me cry harder._

_All Hilda did was sit there and stare, as he touched me and raped me. The only thing running through my head at that time was how much I was going to enjoy killing him. My thoughts were broken when he gabbed his fingers inside me again, making me writher with pain, screaming for mercy. But Sinen wasn't a merciful man, he did the next worst thing then. "Come over here Hilda, now!" She obeyed like a zombie. Hilda, my wretched mother, never spoke against him always doing what he said. Like his personal slave, it made me hate her even more. _

"_Plunge inside her, or am I going to have to do the same punishment for you?" She never had anymore feelings except fear, that was all she ever felt. A lot of people know that fear can be one of the greatest motivators. So she obeyed yet again. He laughed cruelly as she did the same, then when he was satisfied with that. Sinen pushed her aside, and grabbed me, stroking my body. It was like having sand paper scratched against my skin. Suddenly he plunged his cock inside me, it hurt so horribly bad. That I thought right then, that dying would be better than this. Anything but this. _

_Though, those thoughts could not save me from him. And I thought his touch was like sand paper, goddess, this was worse than sand paper. Oh my, it felt like somebody stuck a razor up there and made me jog a thousand miles. I bled, but he didn't stop, all he thought about was his needs. Punching me, he laughed again taking pleasure in my hate. It felt like a century before he released me to the floor, leaving me there on the cement crying my eyes out. _

_How could he? Why? He was my father, and he felt pleasure from that? What a sick, perverted, disgusting old man. At least Jake would never have to feel that pain, that hate. He didn't know how lucky he was. That thought brought me back to reality. Though I wasn't withering with pain anymore, I was lying in the middle of a field. Grass tickling at my feet and face. "Help me." I whispered, my throat oddly dry, so much so that it was cracking. _

_**Would I ever escape the past?**_


	17. What's happening?

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay people, during the 3rd**** person POV it's what's going on while Silver's dreaming. That's about it. Enjoy.**

Silver suddenly shot up from her bed, leaving Sam scrambling to come after her. All the time he had was to grab his cell phone and put some pants on. Then he was dashing after her in a mad flurry. She was very quick with her movements, trees and things not hurting her progression as she ran through the forest.

"Dammit! Silver what the hell are you doing?" Sam yelled after her. Even he couldn't catch up to her, Silver's wolf speed wasn't helping him. Sam typed in Dean's number, double tasking.

The trees whizzing by Dean answered, "What the **fuck** Sam, It's **fucking** 3 o'clock in the **fucking **morning. You better have a god damn good reason for this shit."

"Silver's running away." There was a pause.

"At three in the morning?"

"Why else would I be calling you jackass?" He huffed, his legs were already tired from the strain of constant running across this huge clearing.

"God dammit. Demid. DEMID GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" There was commotion on the other side of the phone. "Come on, we have a difficult situation here, get dressed quickly. Okay, we'll be right out there. Which way are you headed?"

Sam thought for a little bit, "Um, I think north. Were in the forest right now, passing by a little clearing. We haven't gone that far in yet so hurry up." He clicked OFF and rushed up, he didn't see Silver anymore. "Fuck." Sam swore under his breath, "This is not my day."

Sam's feet hurt from the forest floor, seeing as he didn't have time to put shoes on. He was out there in just pants and socks. After a few minutes he heard footsteps from behind. His head glanced over his shoulder for a look, and there was Dean riding Demid as a wolf. They caught up to him, "Sam get on, we have to get to her."

Silver was wadding through some shallow water going deeper and deeper. She wasn't even trying to resist as the current took her away.

SAM'S POV

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! That was all I could think at the moment. Other than Silver's face popping up. She better hold on dammit! I cant loose her too. My face was strained and Dean knew, "Sam, we'll get her back okay? Don't worry." After Silver came into the picture Dean was a lot softer in his feelings towards him when it came to things like this. It surprised me as much as it did him. Silver was the only good thing in my life, and I don't think my life would be worth living if she died.

When I saw her get taken by the current my face paled considerably. Why was she doing this? Was it like last time when she didn't know what she was doing…I hope so. Because the alternative would mean she just hated me so much that she wanted to die. That thought made my stomach twist into little knots, and my brain turn to mush. I wont let her die, I told myself repeatedly.

Silver was going to live, and I was going to hold her in my arms again. Feel her small, sleek little body against mine. With her lips touching my lips. I haven't even had sex with her yet, and my brain couldn't even imagine what that would be like. Since just one kiss from her could make me hot for her.

We chased down the river after her. She was fighting it off, but only keeping above the water long enough to take a breath once or twice a minute. Finally she was giving up, and started sinking down. No, no, NO! I jumped off the back of Demid. There was no way in fucking hell that I would just let her drown. I knew it was her greatest fear, the water. She told me once when we were just holding each other in bed. It made me hate whatever was doing this. There had to be a different explanation.

I shimmied off my pants and dived into the piercing cold water. Instantly it made my body freeze up and my movements stiffened. Though I pushed myself harder and harder. She wasn't going to die if I could help it. I love her, I need her, I **crave** her. Her touch makes me go crazy, and just a glance will get me wanting to hold her forever.

When I went under the water and opened my eyes, I could see her suspended there so gracefully. Silver's hair was floating around her and her t-shirt clung to her body. Making the curves of her more defined. I swam faster, and I took a hold of her tiny waist. Then pulled up, the current making it very difficult. Eventually though, I got her and I above the water.

Dean and Demid were on a tree that was going across the river waiting for us to get to them. When we got around that area Dean was reaching down for us with Demid holding on to his shirt so he wouldn't fall. It was a fight to stay a float, the currents whipping me this way and that. But I wasn't giving up easily. I would do anything for Silver.

After what felt like a millennium was only a few seconds, then I grasped the cool hand of Dean. He pulled me up, while I clung on to Silver. I heard her whisper something, but I was focused on getting us back to land. Dean and Demid grabbed my arms then assisted me to the side of the bank. Gasping I turned to Silver where I set her on the soft grass. Then I breathed air into her lungs, filling them before I pumped on her stomach. Nothing but a few water strands leaked out of her mouth, and I panicked.

Dean patted my shoulder calming me down, "It's okay. Try it again. Silver's strong, she's holding on I know it." I nodded and did it again and again. When I thought all hope was lost, finally her left eye cracked open and she coughed some water up. If she was under there a second more or so, she would have died. The breath and tension left my body. And she was in my arms again, she gasped when I clutched her a little too tightly. I had to force myself to let her breath, she was in my arms and I was never going to let her go. My fingers stroked through her damp hair, looking at her.

"Well, that was a close one." Dean stiffly laughed, scratching his head. Demid nodded, and hugged Silver.

I whispered to her, "Don't you ever do that to me again. Do you understand me?" She instantly burst into tears.

SILVER'S POV

When I woke and was surrounded by Dean, Demid, and Sam, I coughed and water came out of my mouth. For some reason I was freezing, and all wet. I looked around, assessing my surroundings. This wasn't our hotel room, I frowned. Then Sam said that to me and I just burst into tears, it reminded me of what I was dreaming of. He stroked me and I shivered pushing him away. That touch, it made things of that dream so much more vivid. Sam looked hurt, "What did I do baby?" He called me baby, I thought to myself. It almost made me smile.

"Nothing, I just." I stopped. Dean and Demid wanted to know what happened too. But I just couldn't tell them. I loved them like brothers, but I didn't have it in me. Sam could tell that I wasn't going to talk in front of them. So he just picked me up, and walked me home. They were trailing behind us whispering. I didn't even try to listen, though I knew I could. There wasn't enough strength left in me to even lift myself.

I couldn't bring myself to tell Sam that night, "Look, not tonight okay? I love you, and I'm glad you saved me. But I cant tell you right now." He told me on the way back what happened while I was dreaming. It shocked me a lot, but made me feel safe that he was near me. Yet at the same time I was so frightened, who could be doing this? I decided that night, technically morning, when I was resting near Sam I needed to see Jake. Maybe he would have an idea to what was happening to me.


	18. Carnival Date

**A/N: This is like a little break from the story line. It's just Sam and Silver's date at a carnival. Thought it's a little short.**

I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon, my nose sniffing as I put on blue skinny jeans and a very short black dress. Topping it off with some high black converse, black eye liner, and black mascara. Looking around I found some black dangling earrings, and also my hair straightener. Sam was going to be happy at what I was wearing. Usually I didn't dress up for anything.

"Sammy! Good morning!" I said skipping into the kitchen. He was setting the table for him and I, while also looking extremely adorable. The sun shown through the window behind him making his wavy brown hair highlight up in a sparkling glow. Sam's eyes also perked up once he noticed me.

"Darling, how did you sleep?" Sam's arm was already pulling me into his embrace. He held me so preciously, as if I meant the world to him. The man knew exactly what to do with a girl, he made me fall in love with him so easily. It was like a cake, first you put a little bit in like the eggs or something. Next adding the cake mix like BAM! Just cook it a lil and it's an awesome cake. Wow, what a weird analogy I thought to myself.

"Perfect." I said smiling mischievously at him.

"What about?" His eyebrow quirked up.

"Nottthhhinnggg!" I dragged it out for effect. Sam chuckled.

"Sure, sure. I'll get it out of you sometime."

"You wish."

"No! I know." Sam stated a little childishly, still smiling.

Sighing I just gave it up. "I dreamt of kissing you all night." This made his eyes light up with fire. He was already on my lips before I could even think about it. It was amazing how just his soft lips on mine could alight desire. I pulled back, "Now now mister. We have yet to go to the carnival."

He nodded and we sat down to eat our breakfast. We chatted on random unimportant things like the weather, and what we were going to do at the carnival. Thoughts of our mission didn't even touch me when I was just here, with Sam. Holding his hand or kissing him at all times.

"Let's get going Silver." As we got into the car Sam muttered, "Shit I forgot something. Be right back." He flew out of the car and was back within 30 seconds. "Alright. _Now _we can go."

I was wondering a bit before I finally just asked, "What did you forget to get?" Sam smiled sweetly at me, I knew he was holding something back when he answered.

"Oh, nothing important."

"Uh-huh. Like I'll believe _that._" He flashed me a look. I just smiled innocently.

_I wonder what's so important that he would hide it from me? Oooh, could it be a gift…. nahhhh. _

I giggled when I had thought that, Sam raised his eyebrow once again. But he didn't ask and I didn't explain. My fingers entwined with his unconsciously. It was more of a natural thing to do now. Our relationship was going strong and hard, but we still had to have sex.

_Maybe for his birthday. _

Smiling I touched his leg and he stiffened. "Come on Silver. Not while I'm driving." He whined. I pushed my chest out as I leaned over to him while still rubbing his leg.

"You know you want me." I whispered seductively and he shivered. My breath was warm on his neck and he replied with his voice shaking.

"God, you have no idea how you effect me Silver." I laughed when I saw he was hard, and I kissed his neck before going back to my normal sitting position. The scenery got more and more dense with people, cars, buildings and all that junk as we drove to the carnival. It wasn't like a normal carnival because there was a circus there too. Dean told me earlier that Sam was deathly afraid of clowns, so I plan to scare the chicken shit out of him.

_Heh heh. Can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees it. I personally picked the scariest clown there to go up and hug him from behind. _

Once the two of us arrived I secretly smiled and Sam looked towards me suspiciously. But I covered it up with a kiss and a sweet smile. He let it drop and we approached the nicely lit carnival. I saw the clown that I picked out and I distracted him by pointing to different things. The clown, Bernaad, hugged him and lifted him off the ground. "Your friendly clown is here to help!" Sam paled considerably and slashed around at him. He dropped him to the ground and Sam scrambled away from him crab style.

I just started laughing my ass off and Sam turned to me embarressed, then pissed. Apparently he didn't like me joking about his fear of clowns. But still, that was **priceless.**

_My god, I never thought he would react like that. I would have bought popcorn if I knew it was going to be that hilarious. Aw poor Sammy. He was so scared. _

I helped him up and he hmphed at me and I just giggled some more. "That was so not funny!"

"Maybe to you it wasn't. But to me it was so great I almost cried. You're a demon hunter, and your not afraid of them. But your afraid of….clowns!!!!!" I grabbed my stomach that was now hurting from laughing. My black hair swished in the wind and hit Sam in the face, and I just couldn't hold it back any longer. He snarled, but he couldn't stay angry at me too long so he just sighed. Then waited for me to calm down. "Come on let's go on some rides." I dragged him around all day. We were at this circular thing that I forgot the name of. Then we went and played some games.

I grinned as Sam just won me a huge wolf. "Awwwwwe! He's sooooooo adorable!! Thank you Sammy. You're the best." He smirked and feigned pride.

"Of course I am. You just figured that out?"

"Psh. Whateverrr."

"Let's get some cotton candy. Does that sound good Silver?" I nodded and my eyes sparkled as I thought about cotton candy.

"DEFINITELY!!!!" When I saw the stand I dragged him there and ordered two bags. One for me, and one for Sam. We sat at this little bench in the front of this lake. The sun was already going down, and it was nearing dark. These little fireflies came out and the crickets started their random noises. All in all, it was very romantic. I smiled when I thought about that, and ate some more.

Sam was staring at my lips and I asked, "What is there something on my face?" I frowned, and he just answered moving a little closer.

"No your face is perfect. You just have something. Don't worry I'll get it." Then he was moving forward taunting you a bit before his lips crashed down on yours and his tongue licked the tiny part of cotton candy I had there. Smiling into his lips I deepened it by bringing him closer. Not that it was possible. Since we were already pressing into each other like our lives depended on it, our cotton candy laid on the floor. Long forgotten.

His breath was husky and warm, "Silver, you know I love you and I would do anything for you right?"

"Yeah. I love you too Sammy. You're the greatest thing that ever happened to me. Why?"

"I just wanted you to know that I don't love you just because your beautiful. I want you because your intelligent, gorgeous, you never lie unless necessary, and most importantly because you love me. Just don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Because you're the most amazingly talented girl I've ever met. Not to mention you can take care of yourself. But I want you to be careful, alright?"

My breath caught in my throat. His eyes were shinning again and his beautiful hair whipped around him in a flurry. There was nothing plain about him, it was all intense emotion. I knew that he was the only one for me at that moment. I just nodded with tears in my eyes and kissed him like it was the last thing I would ever do.


	19. Demon or Not Demon?

When I woke up in the morning my throat hurt horribly, and my hand went instantly to it gagging slightly. I slid out of bed and crawled to the kitchen part of the hotel room then grabbed a glass, filled it with water, then gulped it down in a few seconds. That was what I got for going to bed before I could recover from yesterday. _Yesterday_, I shivered from the thought.

_Those are the things that were meant to stay locked away. God damn it. It's just my luck that I have to get all emotional and almost die in the same fucking day. _

Sam's arms slithered around my waist and picked me up bringing me back to the bed. He took the glass out of my hands and went to get another one. I closed the blinds from letting the blinding sunlight into the room before he came back. Sammy found me laying back on the bed relaxing while I could. Tomorrow I had to go back to work and find out what the hell was up with that crap going on at the school.

_That reminds me I have to go see Jake about that whole dream thing. It might just mean something important. Ugh, and the full moon is coming up this Monday, which I still have to get ready for. And is only three days away. Demid is still upset about that whole thing, my heart goes out to him. Poor Fane, I bet he blames himself._

"Sammy, get over here." I demanded. He smiled gently and drifted over to me, handed me my drink, then sat down next to me and petted my hair.

I purred like a cat, "Mmm. You should do that more often. I could get used to it." His chuckle rumbled through his chest and I couldn't help but giggle. Even at the worst times he could make me laugh or smile. What a cutie. I frowned, thinking of the problem. "I need to go out for a while okay? I promise I won't be long but I need to go see Jake."

"Alright, but don't take too long. I have something I want to show you." This got my attention, what could it possibly be?

Giving him a wolfish grin I dashed out of the bed with renewed strength quicker than you could say FLABBERGASTED. I pecked Sam on the cheek and was about to walk out the door when I heard a stifled laugh from behind me. I turned and saw a smiling Sam. "What?" My brows crinkled together in thought at what he could be laughing at.

"Your not going out like that are you?"

"Going out like what," I paused and looked down at myself to see me without pants, "oh. I totally knew that, geesh."

"Mhm. Whatever you say Silver." With a flick of my wrist the pants that were on the floor were in my hands in a matter of seconds. What good were wolfy powers if I didn't use them? Even if it was for simple things such as dressing. "Just be careful okay? I don't want anything to happen to you after yesterday. I don't think I could handle it."

A smile graced my features as he said that, "Sam, you are just sooo adorable. I have no idea how I ever got you. But don't worry it's only during the night that I have problems protecting myself. And apparently someone else knew that."

"So you think someone is sending you these dreams that make you go crazy in real life and try to end your life?" He considered it for a little bit, and nodded his head. "It almost makes sense, but I don't like it. Not one bit. Who would want to do that to you?"

"I have no clue. Try and dig up some facts while I'm away geek." I teased him playfully. Then in all seriousness, "I'll be fine. I love you, so take care of Demid and Dean. You know how they fight."

"Of course. Somebody's gotta be the mature one."

"Well, I'm off then. Ta ta." With that I left slamming the door a little louder than I intended. A grumpy looking Dean walked out of the door next to ours and looked at me before asking.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Well, I can see somebody's been drinking." I laughed and smoothed down some stray hair. Surprisingly he let me, and I smiled wider.

"Ugh, well if somebody didn't have a death wish at three o'clock in the damn morning then maybe I wouldn't. Now, what are you doing?" He asked curiously, and stepped in front of me.

"I was going to see Jake about last night. And it wasn't my fault you know, how can I control my dreams when somebody else is?" I huffed at him, he just smirked and patted my head messing up my hair in the process.

"Who do you think it was?" Shrugging I moved past him after a quick hug and with a wave I was off towards his car. "Now where do you think your going with my car missy? And it's not even like you have my keys so I don't know what you think your doing. So you're not going to touch my precious Impala."

Laughing I touched his Impala tauntingly, then I took his keys from my back pocket and waved it in front of his face. He tried to take them from me but I just giggled at his shock. "How did you get those? I just had them!"

"You know about five seconds ago. Why else would I hug you? Ha!" Jumping in his car I looked up at a pissed off Dean.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere in my car without me, so I'm coming along! And don't even try and talk me out of it!" He slid into the side passenger seat and blasted the song Eye of the Tiger. We both were singing along with it still when we arrived at Jake's house. He had given his address to me previously, but I'd never been there. So when a huge, modern type of house came into view me and Dean just gawked at it. And to think he's my own blood, and this rich? Geesh, I was totally ripped off. I don't even have a car anymore. But that's what I get for being a Hunter. You never have anything long enough to appreciate it. But I was hoping to keep Sam for a long time, along with my life. Although, so far it wasn't going how I planned it. Wolf powers or not, something was going to get me eventually if I wasn't careful.

"Holy shit, and this is your brother right?" Dean commented. "Obviously he got the better part of your brain. Cause you don't have shit like that." He whistled and as if to prove his point a Porsche pulled into the driveway next to us with Jake driving.

Jake got out of the car and came up to the Impala, "hey Silver. It's good to see you again. What can I do for you?"

"Oh yeah right. Heh, um." Something wasn't right. My gut was telling me not to tell him about last night. Why shouldn't I? He's my brother for god's sake. "I just wanted to have another circle with you that's all. You know get my stress out and that crap." I laughed uncertainly.

Jake frowned, as if he knew there was something else, "You know you can tell me anything right? I would never judge you or anything."

"I know that. Um, you don't have to do the circle if your busy or anything. I should get going anyways." There was a uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach that was telling me something wasn't right. And a wolf's instincts never lied.

"Well you did come at a busy time. I'm sure we could do it another time, maybe when your less uncertain." I nodded then pulled out of the driveway quickly and drove away speeding way above the limit.

"What's up with you Silver? I thought the whole reason you stole my keys was to actually talk to him about something. Not go there and flake out." Dean glanced at me and turned the music down after I didn't answer.

"I just, I… Well I don't know _what _exactly I felt. I just felt I needed to get away from there, far far away. Like it was a place of evil. It makes my skin crawl. There was something very, very bad about that house. And I don't know why, but my brother's involved in it." It took him a few moments for him to reply. But when he did it was hesitant.

"Are you sure? It could just be your nervous or something. I mean you usually can't just label someone as evil because you get a feeling." I glared at him.

"I **know **that! But it wasn't like the other times I was with him. Now that I think about it, all the other times I talked to him he was in control of the conversation. I don't even know _anything _about him other than that he's my twin. The more I talk about it, the more certain I get that he has something to do with this. Along with Demid."

"Demid? Okay, now you've lost me. First we're talking about Jake, now your going all 'he's got to be evil' on Demid. Who next? Me?" Dean shook his head.

"Okay. You know that first dream that I had? Well, I can't help but feel like their connected. Even though I don't like that thought, I know it's true." I frowned and got lost in my thoughts before Dean broke my train of thought.

"Now that your making me think back. We still need to make sure that he isn't a demon like you said."

"How would you suggest we do that?" My left eyebrow shot up, curious to see what he was thinking. He was grinning by this point.

"Do you have any money on you?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Great, I need to use your cell phone for a sec." I digged it out of my pocket and handed it to him. Within seconds it was dialing Demid's number. "Hey, Demid." "Yes, I have good reason to be calling you." "No you idiot. I will not get that for you. We're getting some drinks. What do you want?" "Where are we at," he glanced towards me and I shrugged mouthing 'it was your idea', "um, we're at burger king." You could just see burger king in the distance and I pulled into the parking lot as Dean hung up. We walked up to the counter talking as we went.

"So what's this great idea of yours?" I smirked looking at him as he ordered.

"Well, I figure if he's a demon in disguise then we could just slip some holy water into his drink and if he's actually a demon then, well you get the jist."

I put a finger to my lips, "that's so simple it might actually work. Does thinking that much hurt your brain? I mean it's Sam that's usually the one to do the brain work around here. Other than me of course." He snorted, grabbed the drinks from the waitress but not before flirting with her a little bit. She glared at me and I just giggled and grabbed his hand faking that we were going out just to piss her off. The girl huffed and went back to her job.

Dean groaned. "You didn't have to ruin my chances of getting laid you know."

"Please, she wasn't that good looking. You could do so much better. Hm. Now that I'm thinking of it, I know someone that would do way better with you." I smirked evilly and dropped his hand. She would be perfect for him. "She's one of my best friends. Also a Hunter, so that's a plus. I'll call her up for you."

He looked at me, "you would do that? Are you sure your Silver? Cause you sure as hell ain't acting like her."

I laughed loudly, making a few people look at us. "Don't worry it's me. I just have my nice moments."

"Huh, I definitely know why they're _moments_."

Glaring at him we slid into the Impala, "let's go see if he's demon or not. Hah, that could be a new game. Demon or Not Demon?"


	20. Crystal

When we got to the hotel before we went in me and Dean smirked at each other. "I'll get Sam. Hold up for two seconds." Dean nodded at me, and I went into mine and Sam's room. I found Sam sitting on the bed typing on the computer.

_Ahh, my Sammy. Always has to be looking something up. But that's what I love about him. _

"Hey baby. Back so soon?" He glanced up at me and I couldn't help but smile at him. I liked that he'd recently been calling me baby. Seriously what girl doesn't want a sexy, sweet man giving her a nickname?

"Hm. Everything was fine until I actually was talking to him. I just got this feeling and ended up not even telling him about the dream." Frowning a little I sat down next to him. His arms went around me pulling me closer to him, I sighed contentedly. If only this could last forever, maybe I wouldn't be so stressed out. Not to mention life would be a lot better, to just lay here in his arms.

_Wishes never come true, that's one thing I've learned to be true in this life. Not matter how damn bad you want it to be. Some things can never be._

"What feeling was that?" I could tell he was confused at why I didn't tell him. A lot of people would be, but I knew something was up with Jake. And it wasn't a good thing either.

"My instincts told me not to tell him. Whenever I was about to I had this feeling like something was holding me back from saying it, screaming at me to not tell him. And a wolf's instincts are always right." I got up and motioned for him to get up also, "we have a plan. Just play along with it like you knew that we went to burger king to get some drinks. Okay?"

Sam raised an eyebrow but simply replied "whatever you say darling." I followed him out of our room and found Dean leaning against the wall next to the door.

"About damn time. I would think you would hurry up for me. But no, have to take your precious time telling him everything about your day so far. Use your own time for that stuff kay? Some of us don't have all the time in the world." Dean scolded us, but we just laughed and walked to Demid's room. "Let's get this show on the road." Dean paused to look at me with inquiring eyes, "You told him what to do right? Just keep it cool and act normal. And while you two were wasting time I was pouring the holy water in there."

"We got your point the first time you bitched about us taking too long. You'll just have to be a little more patient. It is a virtue after all." Sam chuckled as he told Dean off. At least they weren't fighting as much as they usually were.

"That's a virtue that I don't have," he retorted back. But we dismissed the comment as we walked in and Dean handed Demid his drink. "There you go buddy." Secretly we all watched for signs of any crazy act while being completely normal, well not completely normal. We just sat there in an awkward silence until Demid took his first sip. Shockingly nothing happened, I don't know why we all thought that he was a demon but we did.

"And he wins the first round of Demon or Not Demon…" I mumbled to myself so only Dean could hear. He chuckled at me and Demid looked at us all like we were weird. I mean, we were all sitting there staring at him take a sip.

"What're you talking about Silver? Demon or Not Demon, that's not a game." Sam said to me after we left the room. I just laughed at him and said it was an inside joke between me and Dean. "Well, alright then."

"Sam, I'm gonna call my friend Crystal so I'll be right back." I was about to leave but Sam asked me a question first, making me pause in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Who's that? I've never heard of her before."

"Oh it's my best friend from a long time ago. You haven't heard of her because I haven't talked about her." Smiling I pecked him on the cheek then added, "it's for Dean. They would be perfect together. So I'm playing matchmaker." He laughed, taking me in his perfectly shaped arms. Sam was so tall that he made me feel like a dwarf next to him.

"Ohhh, I see. Be sure to be careful what you do. Hopefully your friend won't be heartbroken if Dean just uses her for sex."

"No I think it'll be the opposite way. She's just like Dean. Protective, party addict, sex addict, charismatic, totally never attached to anything but sex and partying, things like that. She amazes me though, at how deep she can be when she's really trying to think. And Crystal comes up with mind blowing plans, since she really puts her heart into it. She's a true Hunter, a natural if you would say."

"You seem to really care about her, but I guess that's why your best friends though." The smile he gave me was breathtaking and I just sat there and embraced it because I can't imagine anything better than it. He was always going to be the one I love and that's it. No one else could even compare to a bit of him.

"Mhm," I said while I was walking out the door, still smiling at Sam. There was nothing I could do to help it, he was just adorable and had that effect on me.

Dialing Crystal's number by heart on my cell phone I stepped into the bathroom to get some privacy. Not that I didn't trust Sam or anything, I just didn't like anybody hearing me when I speak on the phone, another one of my flaws. "Hello?" I heard coming from the other end.

"Hey, Crystal what's up?" Just hearing her voice made me smile from the memories that were popping up in my brain. I always used to hunt and train with her, she and I met before Jo and I had even been acquainted. She had become a valued friend and consultant, I had always gotten a lecture about many things. That was all she ever tried to do for me, protect me.

"Eh, I've just been hunting down some nest of vampires. That's all. How are you doing? Find any more of those Elvin Fairish? They were always up to no good, shooting me every time I tried conversing with those fools." There was a sort of annoyance in her voice, _yep definitely her._ She was always complaining about one thing or another. Although she never had trouble with anything since she killed them anyways.

I didn't have any time to call her over the past month so I hadn't even told her that I was going out with _the _Sam Winchester. Yes, I had talked about him to her before I had met him. I just had a feeling that he would be amazing from what Jo had always said.

While being anxious I told her, "really? Still hunting the same vampires? I would have thought you would have killed them by now. About a month ago I found the Elvin Fairish killed them swiftly, went to Jo's bar and met Sam Winchester in real life. Now I'm dating him and we're all in deep shit with something that we have no clue about. But I'm pretty sure that my twin is evil, so he's like my 'Evil Twin' dude. Isn't that weird? My life has been so crazy lately, I just can't believe it. Plus Demid has probably gone dark side too, because I had a dream about him being a demon while trying to rape me. Really, we tried to give him holy water but it had no affect. So we think it was just a dream, even though my legs were scratched like from being outside afterwards. Then the next night I had a dream about you-know-who but it real life I was trying to drown myself in a river, the only reason I'm alive now is because Sam, my boyfriend saved me."

"_Oh, jeesh Silver, _I had no idea you were in that much shit. Man, where are you exactly, and you have a boyfriend and you didn't tell me? When did this happen?" Crystal seemed somewhat unsurprised, I always used to get into trouble a lot. It seemed like that kind of stuff always followed me, like a magnet or something.

"I'm in N.Y. **chica.** And I've had a boyfriend for over a month now. Come see me because I have the perfect man for you, I'm totally serious. He's exactly like you, his name's Dean. Dean is Sam's brother, so he's a great hunter, cocky, sexy, everything you like." I laughed at her reply.

"You know me really well Silver. Of course I'll travel a few hours to get there for a sexy boy." There was a smile in her voice and I smiled while saying, "duh, I'm your best friend. Now, how long is it gonna take you to get here?"

"Hm. It's 11:47 p.m. so about…, 10 hours. I'll be there soon, kay my bestie?" Crystal giggled.

"Mhm. See ya soon. Can't wait till you get here. Oh and tomorrow's the full moon so Demid and I are going to ambush this camouflaged house on the border of Texas since they killed and shaved Fane and Ezek while they were on duty. So we want revenge, if we're not there don't be surprised. Just come and find us there and maybe get some action if them and I aren't finished."

"Sweet cakes, I'll be there sooner than you can say UNDERGARMENTS. Peace out." I heard the finality in her voice and said goodbye to my best friend. Hearing her had always seemed to help me calm down so I was refreshed when I came out of the bathroom and saw Sam on the computer again.

_Gosh, just have to love that Sammy. Wonder what Dean and Demid are doing? Full moon's tomorrow and I can't help but think about Demid… how will he react towards the people that killed Fane and Ezek? Is he going to flip and tear them to shreds? I just want to know who could do such a thing to people._

"Hey sexy lady." My sex god said to me. (haha, had to say that). Laughing I sat next to him in the bed after changing into my pjs.

"Mmm. Heya sexy man." Winking at him I kissed him with a gentleness I didn't know I had and pulled his head closer to me, deepening the already precious kiss. His lips were soft, like velvet, on my own. It amazed me to the point of craziness that he was completely mine, and I was the same way for him. Grabbing him to me I grinded against his toned, muscular body. Sam groaned into my mouth as I fought for dominance.

Suddenly he rolled me over, totally forgetting about the computer. His hands slithered up my thighs, one cupping my butt, the other coming to catch my breast. It made me gasp, I had never before had a man touch me like this. Sammy's kisses trailed down my neck and back up it, making me moan in pleasure. He eventually hit my spot, making it even more awesome for me, I didn't realize my leg had stretched to reach around his leg's until now.

"Sam, you are the most amazing boy I have ever met… but I just can't do this now. It has to be perfect, the most crazy moment of my life. Sorry, I know I'm prude..," he instantly cut me off.

"Silver, how many times do I have to prove to you that I will wait until the ends of the earth. Then when you will I'll make it the most intense moment of your entire life. I can't believe that you are mine because you make me so happy I would give up my whole life just for you. I love you, and I would go to hell for you."

I couldn't help but say, "But would you stay in hell?" It was something I had heard once and I can't but help say it when I heard it now.

"Forever." He breathed in his husky, sexy voice.


	21. Final Full Moon

"Okay, tonight's the night baby!" Demid said a little more enthusiastically than he should have. I mean, he's going to kill people and he's happy about it. Even if they did kill his sister and her boyfriend, I'm never glad about having to kill any life. Well, unless it's a demon. But they don't really count as lives… Anyways, I'm still nervous about this going down. We said that we were going to have this plan and all, but we never really got around to it.

I kind of kept Sam busy with…stuff. And Demid and Dean were completely occupied with the other sex, and booze. In the end we kept it simple, because all the complicated plans always seemed to turn out screwy. So we were just going to barge in search, and do our thing. Although were going to be prepared, and loaded up to our heads with anything we might think we'd be going against. I still thought it was a demon, but the others had different opinions. Dean and Demid thought it was an Angry Soul, and it just killed anybody that got near the house. Sammy said he didn't know what to think because of the witchcraft signs on the doors and windows. But he also thought he saw signs of demons in the house though couldn't be too sure.

For some reason my thoughts kept wandering back to the day that I was planning on telling Jake about everything, yet didn't. _Maybe he had something to do with everything. I mean he is a witch… No he couldn't be. Even if my wolf instincts told me not to tell him, maybe it was just because I didn't want to involve him in everything. _I sighed, I wasn't getting anywhere with all this thinking. Having a high IQ doesn't mean that I'm going to figure out all the things in the world as quickly as learning to breath or something.

"Yep, tonight's the night. We get to kill things! Yay!" I said with fake enthusiasm, as if to mock him. Demid glared at me, then stuck his tongue out like the little kid he still was. Gosh that made me think back to the younger, simpler days of my childhood. Okay not all of them were, but I wouldn't call **those** days my childhood. Grinning I punched him in the arm.

"Now now children. Stop all this nonsense." Dean tried acting high and mighty, but failed miserably at it. Demid and I stared at him for a few seconds before we burst out into laughter.

"Alright guys. Time to get serious. We should leave now to get there in time for the moon to come up." Sam said, as sober as ever. After he said that, there was no room for humor. Although we joked about it, killing was never a thing of pleasure. And never should be. I enjoyed my job, no doubt about that. Just didn't think it was right for anything to think it was right to kill, might as well be a demon for god's sake. Hunters only killed because we had not. There was no 'want' involved in our mission. And once a hunter, always a hunter. No backing out, or else you pretty much gave up living. Since your old enemies would eventually track you or your family down and kill them in cold blood.

"Let's get going then boys."

A few miles later we were trotting along at top speed towards our destination. Dean had to ride on Demid's wolf form's back. Sam on mine. "This is totally not a position I would ever want to see myself in." Dean grumbled unhappily. Me and Sam laughed, me more of a wolf growl type thing. Demid just looked as unhappy as Dean did.

"Well, your going to have to deal with it for a bit longer. And if you were drunk enough I bet you wouldn't care who you were in that position with." Sam chuckled at my comment.

"That's definitely not true." "Why would you even think of that?" Both of them said at the same time. I just ignored them and kept laughing as we cleared a few more trees and reached the house. All the laughing abruptly stopped. We hadn't even noticed that we were this close. What if someone heard us?

"Dean, Demid, get into position." They nodded in response and circled around the back of the cabin looking house. Using my gifts I made it more foggy around the house giving it an eerie look. Like in my dreams. Although the trees weren't aligned so that gave me some relief. We had previously bought some earpiece communicators that would help us talk during our 'job'. But it still made me jump when I heard a voice say, "hey, was that you?"

"Indeed it was. Get ready to rumble."

We all crept up to the little house, all made sure we were in position then silently made our moves. "Silver, check for traps. We don't want to get caught in one of those." I concentrated on the wiring and felt nothing of any sort of electrical trap, so then I checked with metal, and wood. And anything else you could think of.

"There's a trip wire on the back door, so watch out. At the back of the house there's a window on the second floor that's open. I don't think there are any traps in that room. But I can't sense people or demons, so be careful. There might be someone guarding the area. Me and Sam will take the cellar door. It's only a simple lock on the outside. So we'll meet you in the kitchen. Over."

"Were moving in now." Sam and I signaled to each other and I picked the lock quickly and efficiently. I knew Sam could as well, but it didn't really matter, this wasn't a competition. We just wanted to get in then do some necessary things and get out.

We got into the basement and started looking around for a door when I heard some crinkling on the other end of the communicators. "Dean, Demid are you there? What happened?" The only answer was static. It didn't look good. So I concentrated on everything around me and I found the upstairs window was indeed open, but something wasn't right. Other than the window I couldn't 'see' anything. And by seeing I mean 'sensing' if you get what I mean. It's really hard to describe to someone who doesn't have the ability. Almost like a dream you can't remember but you can still _feel _what happened.

"Sam it looks like were doing a rescue mission too. We better be careful from now on, someone knows were here." I said while turning to face him. But it wasn't him that I saw. Sam was on the floor right next to the last person I expected to see…


	22. Betrayal

Demid stood there looking down at me with a smirk on his smug little face. I knew that he understood there was nothing I could do, no powers to call upon, nothing. Sure I had that whole sensing thing, but that wouldn't help here. I could see the different powers and knew where they were, but I couldn't put them into actions. That's what made me still able to 'see' things as I had before. He, being one of me, knew that on a full moon before the moon actually came up, we were at our weakest point. That was what also sucked about it being a full moon, yet was great…after night struck anyways. "Fuck," there was only a total three seconds that I had to decide what to do. Not much time, if you ask me.

If I ran, there might not be another chance to save Dean and Sam. He could just slit their throats after I left. Or later, once I come back for them at nightfall, use them as bait. Then that would stick me in the same situation as were in right now. Giving up wasn't an option so I just put it out of my mind the second it came to mind. My friends, and job, are my life. To fight might meant a chance to losing everything. But I had to chance it; it was only one on one so that put the favors on my side.

Demid might be a Shiani like me, but being one of the rarest types does have its advantages. Like faster, stronger, better hearing. Things like that. Once my decision was made in the few seconds I had, I crouched into my fighting position (wolf style, I mean we did have to have a way to protect ourselves during our weakest points, so why not martial arts of our own form?). He mirrored my movements, but since he didn't have my powers to rely on all the time, his actions were more fluid and known. Although I did use mine on a daily bases, it looked as if he used his more than I seemed to know. _What went wrong after I left? Whose influence could have caused him to be so corrupt now? _

Smirking, I knew that since he was better at hand to hand combat than I was, me being faster and stronger it would be a pretty even fight. Nothing like the simple battles we did as kids. We both knew each other's base moves, so knowledge wouldn't help exactly in this situation. I was going to have to be fast and take him out quickly or he was going to take me down.

Guilt rushed over me like the cold, crisp, new air of a new year. My stance weakened at the thoughts of how I couldn't kill someone I've known my whole life. _How could he even bare to face me? The things we did as kids, the secrets we shared, the emotions running through our veins were the same. But no, they weren't anymore. He'd changed so much, and I didn't even see it, what kind of friend am I? Was I too dense to see that my best friend in the whole world was hurting more than I could even begin to imagine? This wasn't the life I wanted for him. I wanted him to grow up, be chief of his village and have a family, a nice, soothing life. It looks like the Gods have different plans for us. Now this was the ultimate betrayal, to have practically my own kin sell me over. All these years, is this how he truly felt about me? Or was it recent thoughts that made him betray his own people for his own pleasure of killing someone that just stood in the way…_

When Demid saw my stance wavering, he took the opportunity to jump over me swivel around and kick me in the back of the knee. It made me crumble helplessly to the floor. _So much for the mighty Hunter. I don't wish to hurt him, but if this is what he wants. _I took the chance to kick back with my uninjured leg to hit him in the shin and unbalance him. We both faced each other once again. Both still fit and ready, our stamina's were as high as they could ever be, as we were in our prime. "Demid, how could you. Think about what you're doing! We're on **your **side!"

"Oh, I've thought long and hard on this moment Silver. And I know exactly what I'm doing! Don't patronize me like you've always done! Dammit! I'm not your sibling or your friend, so don't act like you know me, or ever treated me like an equal! You were always better at everything, weren't you. So 'special'," He broke midsentence to scoff at me, "it makes me sick just thinking about it. His eyes turned black as charcoal and I gasped.

"So you are a demon. What have you done to him?"

"Oh I haven't done anything to him just made his evil little thoughts about you more prominent. We all know that he's loved you, and you just crushed him and tossed him to the side." Demid/Demon laughed and went on with this little speech of his. I, on the other hand, was thinking of how to get out of this situation. It's always good to keep people talking, and reminiscing about things. But once he said that Demid loved me, I stopped. "Oh dear! You don't know. Woops. I guess he didn't even want you to know. I kind of like this body though, I think I'm going to keep it for a while after this. After us demon's found about your type, it was so easy to get into your little tribes and form a plan."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, you're the most powerful wolf around. So obviously we want your powers, dear, you are just so dense. And every person that knows you said you have a high IQ, too bad you don't use that."

That comment irritated me a bit, but I took in the knowledge and it all made sense. Everything. Him trying to put it on Jake, unless he was part of it too? _God, now he's gotten me to doubt my own family. Well, he was closer than my family anyways. But that was before. Although, that feeling I got when I was going to tell Jake doesn't make sense. What will they do once they get my body? Kill everyone? Where would that lead? _But what I didn't get was how he survived the holy water.

"But how-"I started. But was cut off when he started at me again. Flinging his punches, left, right, right. Different patterns every time. I still continued talking after I got his movements down a little bit. I dodged swiftly from his punch, grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. "What about the holy water?"

He kicked at me, which I jumped over, "Simple, I'm too powerful to get hurt by holy water. Pitiful trick if you ask me."

"What does hurt you then?" I responded as we kept fighting. He was a little faster than I remembered, but it didn't do any good to think about that. So I just thought about what I could do to trick him into something, anything that would help me.

"You don't think I'm really that stupid do you?"

"Oh I actually think you're pretty stupid."

"You humans and your petty comments. Like I care what you think? But I'm not the stupid one." He stopped fighting and backed up, pointing to something behind me chuckling. Me being me chanced a look behind me. There was Jake standing in a circle, and all I could think of when blue lightning came flying at me was 'Fuck, this just wasn't my day.' I flew backwards from the blast of electricity that hit me and crashed into some cartons that were behind me. Groaning, I tried to get up again but was hit in the back of the head with something. That made me black out, but not before seeing Sam's lying form still knocked out on the floor. _Oh Sam… _


	23. White Wolf

I woke to a pounding headache and dark light shinning through the canopy of trees overhead. Wait, _trees?_ I was in the forest again, and apparently tied to one of the trees seeing as I could feel bark digging into the knots in my back. Trying to move around I groaned in pain, feeling a sharp pinching in my side, obviously where that blue lightning struck me. Stupid idiot, that's what I am. The whole time I tried to deny the fact that Jake was in it too and now I had to face up to the fact.

There was a metallic taste in my mouth and I spit, blood dripping down my chin. I itched to wipe it away but my hands were tied so it trailed down slowly. Across from me was Dean and Sam also attached to a tree wiggling trying to find a way out. A voice cut through the silence, "awake I see? About fucking time. If you hadn't woken I would have had to for the ritual, and you wouldn't have liked that. As you see, it's a very… painful process to awaken a spirit and mind when it's dormant." Even his voice seemed to agitate me, where it was once mysterious and light, flowing with every sentence as if preordained now it was low and gravely like a wild man.

"You bastard." I spit on the ground, missing him by a few inches. He laughed and backhanded me across the face. Sam growled and let off a string of threats and a list of profanities that would have even the toughest person covering their ears. Jake's face twisted into a look of absolute joy, my brother was just pure freaky now. "How could you? I'm your sister for god's sake. Are you insane or just twisted? Please I'd just **love** to hear your excuses." I laughed cruelly back at him with as much hatred as possible, though in my heart I just throbbed with pain and sadness. It seemed that at every good thing that came into my life made it worse in the end.

The wind blew on me and I shivered with the cold, it ached down to my bones. "You don't know do you? You honestly **don't** know? HAHAHA!" Jake cackled like a madman, he was just soaking this all up. Now I looked at him suspiciously, what could he be talking about? What should I know? The thought that something so catastrophic towards my life would slip by me? I half convinced myself that it was all a dream until Jake went on with his speech, intending to gloat as much as he could like so many evil people did right before they did their act. It was so clichéd that I nearly choked on my own freaking blood. "This is our birthday is it not little sister?" I paused, I had forgotten that it was October 31 tonight. That meant the veils were very weak and the dead might walk if it broke. Sam looked at me, and I ignored him. Such a petty thing like not telling him it was my birthday mattered now.

"Yes, my, I mean **our** 26th birthday." What does that have to do with anything?" He walked up to me slowly, deliberately taunting that he was in control of this situation… of my life.

"What it means dear sister," he sneered as he said it, "is that because we are Shiani twins and the rarest type of wolf we must fight for our powers because neither shall live while the other does after today. There was a prophecy at our birth that explained that our souls are unconnected in some way because we were meant to be born in the same body but were somehow separated. So now, we have to kill each other so one can take the soul of the other and connect it to them." He smiled so viciously that I cringed on the inside and hoped that somebody upstairs loved me because I didn't think I was going to get out of this one without pure fucking luck.

"And I think we both know who's going to die tonight," Jake laughed at my scowl. He pulled out a pebble that was red, or at least it was glowing red, rubbed it then put it back. It was a little creepy I had to admit, like it was living to him. Somehow it pulled at everything, at my powers, and I knew that it was what had been cutting me off from them. It also explained what happened when I was with Demid when he kissed me, it must have been set up somehow and he had the stone.

How long had Demid been possessed? A chill went down my spine, it could have been longer than I had thought. Maybe even when we were children. Silver glinted in the moonlight, my eyes bulged and Sam yelled, "get away from her! I swear if…" it just went on and I kind of went into a trance. _Fuck, I'm going to die! _I'd never been this close to dying before and I felt all my hope diminish into a pile of ash, my stomach dropped.

It was a long designed knife, very fancy, and it looked ancient but also very sharp. I gulped, and then suddenly started smiling. Jake paused and said, "what?" Now I was laughing and he started getting angry really quick. _God damn I'm sure as hell lucky. _Right before he was about to stab at me his eyes widened like he just felt something and started turning his head towards the place Crystal was hidden. A blast went off and Jake crippled to the ground. My laughing ceased as I saw the blood leaking from his side, it wasn't as if I was happy about my brother dying. Even after all that he's done, and tried to do, he's still my brother.

Sam asked me from across the little clearing, "what happened? Did he just get shot?" I nodded and looked toward where Crystal was brushing herself away from the leaves and bushes. Dean whistled, "damn, you were right Silver." He smiled partially, we weren't out of the woods yet though._ Ha, literally._ Demid came out of the house and rushed towards us but Crystal had enough time to cut my ropes before he tackled her to the ground with a heap. His black eyes cut holes through my heart and I hardened myself against it. If I had to kill him I must have no hesitation. Jake picked himself up off the ground and I kicked at him but he just narrowly dodged it. His side looked pretty bad and he had lost a lot of blood.

Crystal whistled towards me and I glanced at her, with quick reflexes I snatched the knife out of the air that she threw to me. Nodding at her I focused on my fight. Jake was slowed by his side but he must have all the same advantages as me since he was also a rare Shiani. I had the advantage over him in the fight because of his side, but I also didn't know what his 'special' was.

The forest seemed to darken around us and that's when I saw the shadows moving. Yeah, the shadows. _So his ability must be being able to control the shadows of things. That's pretty friggin cool, too bad he didn't have something that wouldn't help him in a fight. _My thoughts ended abruptly when he charged at me, not only that but I sensed more than saw a shadow creeping behind me. They attacked at the same time and I dodged to the right letting them crash into each other and went into Moon over the River pose. It was a move designed to trip the opponent while still being aware of one's surroundings. It's a neat trick when your surrounded by **shadows** for god's sake. How was I even supposed to kill them? I wondered if my hand would go right through them, but then again they had to be solid to hit me so… _why not test it out? _

I flew into Wolf Jumping Hills and punched the sternum of a shadow, it tried to block but was slow. So, they had disadvantages such as being slower than a human, maybe so in every aspect? Shadow 1, as I called him, picked himself up but not before I kicked him in the face and he crumpled. Then stabbing at his chest I was surprised to noticed that it bled black. Some of the blood got on my hand and I screamed, I shook my hand to get it off. It felt like acid was burning through my hands.

_Well, I wouldn't be doing that again,_ I thought as Jake came up behind and I did Rising Moon. This attack was me jumping into a roll towards him right next to his left ankle. I grabbed his ankle as I was rolling and during that turning my right foot slammed into his chest. I heard an abrupt exhaling of breath and the world seemed to slow as battle rage came over me. Crawling on top of him I kept punching Jake, my wounds now just small thumps in the back of my head as adrenaline pulsed through my veins.

Crystal wasn't far from me and I could see her struggling with Demid but not doing too bad. I also saw that she didn't want to change in front of Sam or Dean if she didn't have to. My friend had always not wanted others to know that she was Shiani for some reason, well, she did like her secrets. I got distracted by my ponderings and didn't notice Shadow 2 sneak up and grab me from behind. He threw me to the ground and clawed at me while Jake recovered from my blows. I just wished I had had enough time to transform.

"Crystal! Untie us Silver's in trouble! Hurry God dammit!" I heard Dean call over my screaming and Crystal fighting a raging wolf. She managed to get to them but Demid was still a problem. I could see her finally come to a decision and took a deep breath. When she exhaled she was standing on four paws and growling slightly. Dean and Sam gaped at the dark, purple panther now standing in front of them. Demid paused and knew that his advantage just turned into a disadvantage. He also knew that she was faster than him and trained a lot more thoroughly than he'd ever been.

See, the panthers are very rare now a days. Yeah, like 15 years ago or something like that when I was attacked they were in their prime. Though when they started gaining on the predator list all the other Shiani's gathered and destroyed them one by one. Since she was so hunted she'd learned to be wary about showing her form and her powers.

The reason why the panthers had started improving is because they started making assassins and had a rigorous training session as soon as a panther child was able to transform. Also when one panther died and had a 'gift' then it was passed to the next panther of their wanting. This made it harder to hunt and kill the panthers but they still did it even so. Her training was more intense since she was born when they were getting hunted, Crystal is the last known surviving member of her tribe now and also the most deadly panther known to their group.

Panthers were very different than the Wolf tribe in several ways. For one, their colors didn't matter, it was their eye color that mattered for their ranking or strength. They can be purple, tan, green, black, or even blue colored.

The reason why Crystal survived is simple, she like me is also one of the rarest of her group, the Goldeneyes. Crystal's power is simple too, we call it survival, it makes her bones stronger, and also makes her faster, smarter, and even her senses better. When we were little, not long after I was attacked by the panthers, I met her playing by herself and instantly became friends. It was an odd relationship though, most panthers and wolves dislike each other. From then we always played together, which mostly consisted of beating each other up. She was my constant companion and training buddy. And for her I was her only friend. Being one of the rarest assassin panthers to ever be seen she was revered among her people and they stayed away from her so unlike the wolf tribe. Her other power is called the Bull's Eye since whatever she throws at she makes it, no matter how insane the shot. These two powers would work here no matter what the stone because they're built into her, not a separate thing such as my ability to control creation energies of the things around me.

I punched at the shadow and slashed with the other, but it merely knocked the long knife from my hand and slashed my chest. Jake was slowly coming towards me with the knife he picked up from where it was knocked out of my hand. Then Sam seemed to appear from nowhere and punched Jake so hard that he flew backwards only to trip on a tree branch and hit his head. The shadows faded from existence and went back to the ground as if they were never there. Though the body of the shadow I killed still lay there proving that they were in fact real.

Sam approached me with a smile and I smiled back, and coughed up some blood next to me. I groaned when he picked me off the ground and into one of his amazing hugs. Practically melting in his hands I heard him mumbling, "dear god I thought I almost lost you. I love you Silver, I swear I'll protect you from now on." His hands rubbed loving circles on my back and I almost could have cried with joy at that moment but instead I said, "I love you too but, Crystal still needs help. We need to exercise that fucking demon from Demid." Sam's chest rumbled with his chuckle as Dean came up from behind him while rubbing his bleeding wrists and arms.

Not far from us Crystal and Demid would be a blur to human eyes but to mine they were at top speed slashing and growling at each other. Crystal went into Blood Flowing into the Earth and scratched Demid across his chest and he howled. The noise reverberated around the little clearing and his red blood sparkled with the full moon's light that was peaking through the trees. I crawled out of Sam's arms and transformed with and exhale, when I felt the ground again I took a breath and opened my eyes. Everything when I was a wolf was enhanced at least 7 fold, the trees glimmered and the grass sparkled more green. I could smell the metallic blood on the ground and another stench that I declared was the dead shadow next to me.

Looking towards Sam and Dean I thought towards them, _draw a devils trap while we distract him and then we'll try and get him in there somehow, exorcise him and be done with this. _They nodded and got to work while I turned to face Crystal and Demid. She was holding him down at this point trying to bite at his neck but he flipped her over. I pounced on Demid and we tumbled down the little hill and Crystal followed after us growling in anger and an adrenaline rush.

A little while later I felt all my powers come back in a rush and looked towards Sam and Dean. Dean held a crushed red rock in his hand and grinned towards me then nodded towards where I presumed the devils trap was. I grinned back and my eyes connected with Crystals, she growled towards me as if saying she knew what to do.

We attacked Demid at the same time, me to his left side and her straight on. He slashed back then jumped back wards to avoid Crystals fast reciprocated attack. My wolfish smile fazed Demid and he howled again to regain battle rage I guessed, we were cornering him where we wanted him. I saw the trap only ten feet from his back leg. Jumping to the side more I bit at his leg and he howled in pain, ripped his paw from my grip and retreated a few feet. Crystal was already on him and he kept retreating… 4 feet… 3 feet… and bam! Demid froze and howled more in anger than pain, the demon knew he was trapped. It flung itself against the boundaries, scratching and tearing with his huge claws.

We circled around the trap and started chanting all as one. The Latin flowed from our lips with different tones and mixed together like a song. Demid transformed back to a man and I could see his demon's face screaming and twitching inside of him. As the song went to a closure the black smoke poured out of him quickly and disappeared before we could do anything. I looked towards Sam smiling and I screamed. "Move!" I rushed towards Sam as he was looking behind him but Jake thrust the knife into Sam's stomach before I could reach him. Time slowed down and I felt every second pass like an hour. Sam crippled to the ground and I transformed halfway through the air and tackled Jake. My canines dug into Jake's throat and he screamed but it was silenced before we hit the ground with a crunch. I crawled towards Sam in my human form as he gasped for breath, "well I didn't expect that," he coughed. I heard a plop plop and noticed I was crying, I knew that there was nothing that I could do for a wound like this, the knife had dug deep into his chest and hit a big vein. Dean rushed up and knelt by his brother saying things like 'you wont die I promise' 'don't worry ill get you better don't worry, don't worry'. I put pressure on the wound and ripped my already torn shirt some more to wrap it. Anything I could do I would.

I glanced back at Jake for a moment and noticed something like a silver cloud of smoke lifting from his body. _It must be his power that I'm supposed to take… but wait…_ I looked towards Sam… _maybe there's some way I don't have to take it? If Sam used it to fix him, then would we be connected because were already soul mates? There's only one way to find out I guess. _Suddenly knowing what to do I heard Crystal asking me what I was doing. I stopped at Jake's body and tentatively grasped the smoke that was still flowing from him. Instantly I could feel the difference, the power came over me like waves over sand. Then, somehow, I directed it towards Sam's body and when I touched him I felt it go into the wound and his body.

Directing the power I wrapped it to his soul but I left a tiny piece of Jake's power into me, just in case. Sam took a deep breath and I felt more than saw his wound stitching itself back together. Dean and Crystal stared in wonderment, they'd never seen anything like this before, then again neither have I. Crying in joy I hugged Sam to me and he slowly wrapped his own arms around me. We stared into each other's eyes and I whispered, "I love you Sam Winchester and if you ever do that to me again I'll kill you myself." Sam laughed along with Dean and Crystal but said he loved me back.

We all helped each other back to where Demid was knocked out, obviously from the strain of having a demon in his body. I checked his pulse and was relieved to find that he was still living. "I got Demid, but let's get back, I really could use a beer." Crystal snorted but nodded and helped Dean who was trying to carry his own size and weight, not to mention he was failing horribly. Sam leaned on me, well more like we used each other, cause I sure wasn't in any top condition. Now that my battle rage and adrenaline was gone I felt all my cuts and bruises extremely.

We all walked back to the little motel and after cleaning all our wounds fell asleep not even caring where or on what. The exhaustion swept over us, and I managed a small smile before conking out completely.

A breeze whistled through the open window and I heard groaning and snoring. My eyes flickered open to see Sam's gorgeous face inches away from me and sighed as the night's events caught up with me. I was still having trouble coming to terms with my brother being evil and trying to kill me and take my power. It was a low blow but at least Demid didn't do everything he did on purpose. When my feet hit the ground I finally felt the full brunt of my wounds while trying to sit up, apparently the blue lightning has an after affect because I felt the worst stinging ever. Apparently we'd all fallen asleep in the same room because Crystal was on the floor while Demid was laid on the bed.

That's when I saw the weirdest thing ever, **Dean **was cooking. I choked with laughter and he turned around to face me turning red. "Well don't die on me now. Wouldn't want that before you tried my scrambled eggs. And I put so much hard work into these damned things. Do you know how difficult eggs are to cook? When they tell you to constantly stir them they mean constantly. I mean fuck dude, I wasted like 5 eggs… what?" He stopped when he saw my expression. I burst out laughing and woke the others. Crystal peeked her head out from a big blanket she had on the ground and grumbled something along the lines of 'shut the fuck up I'm sleeping'. Sam got up and looked at me laughing and then at Dean in an apron with a spatula in one hand and a frying pan full of eggs in the other and then started cracking up. Demid stirred and we all stopped laughing and walked towards him. I felt myself start to worry he might hate me for making this happen to him because it was all my fault that he got possessed.

Demid's left eye cracked open and then was followed by a full blown smile. He leapt up and hugged me so hard my back cracked. "Silver! I'm so sorry! I couldn't stop him no matter how hard I tried, that demon got me when I was going after Fane and Ezek. Apparently the whole thing was set up from the beginning, the murders and everything. The demon kept me awake for the whole thing to taunt me so I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" I hugged him back and murmured, "of course Demid. I understand why you did all that it's okay. You're alright now. Let's just try and take a break for a little bit alright? Like a vacation." I felt him nod into my shoulder and I relaxed. Everything was alright now, Sam was better and Demid was saved… I could finally relax.

A while later…

We arrived in California a few days ago and all of us had decided to take a few days off and just relax by the beach. Our Hunt's temporarily postponed till next week since not too long ago Demid was exorcised and we decided that we've done enough for a bit and deserved a long awaited vacation. It was almost midnight and we all agreed for a nights swim out on the strip of beach that Crystal owned, along with a little beach house that her family had owned for generations.

Sam and I were the first one's out on the beach and took no time waiting for them. We ran across the glittering sand which glowed with an ethereal feel to it. Me being a Shiani quickly out ran Sam, a normal human. I turned back to tease Sam but paused and swerved around because I heard him scream out. He was twitching on the sand and scratching at his chest as the full moon's light washed over his body. Sam screamed again in agony and I fell to my knees not knowing what was happening.

The moonlight around him glistened and flashed white for a moment, blinding me and when I opened my eyes Sam was changing in front of me. His arms were bending and breaking at certain places, same with his whole body. I gasped, how could he be changing? Sam was not Shiani… and then I remembered my bonding Jake's essence to him. _That must be why he's changing… he must be becoming like me. It makes sense because it is the first full moon after that night and I have noticed him changing recently. His muscles seemed to have grown and he even seems a little taller. _

When the transformation finished Sam was a completely white wolf, and once his eyes flicked open I was staring into golden eyes so much like Crystals…


End file.
